Begger King
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: Matt and Davis have fun with the joys of a secret relationship, angry family members, weird friends, love, and disturbed worldviews. At least they have each other. Hopefully that’ll be enough. Yamasuke. Sequel to Catalyst's story All's Well That Ends Well
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a long note for a relatively short chapter. I promise that after this there will be no more author notes at the beginning of any chapters after this one. This fic has been in production for a long time. I kept working on it then getting bored and putting it away for months then taking it out again. In fact, this fic has been finished for a very long time but I was wary of posting. It's old and as my writing style has changed dramatically from the writer who started this fic to the writer who is writing these very notes I find the story choppy quality wise.

There are parts I think are well written that I quite like and others I merely tolerate. I hope that the complete story is enjoyable to you readers and I'd love feedback because I am curious about what people think.

With that in mind, I didn't come up with the idea for this story. It is a sequel to my sister Catalyst's story (www All's Well That Ends Well. It's a Yamasuke that she wrote for me and I still love it especially since she doesn't like to write romance. She started writing a sequel; in fact, she wrote much of the conversation between Matt and Nancy that happens in later chapters, and she pounded out a rough outline. She got bored and I took over not quite sticking to her original outline but the idea is still there. I suggest you read her fic first as it will set the tone for this story

Ok I'm almost done talking I promise. The only real thing I'd like to say is please ignore any Japanese mistakes unless they're horrific. Also, ignore the fact they don't really seem to be living in Japan.

Dedicated to: Kimmi who started this and let me play with her story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I never said I did.

----

Yamato

I've been with girls before, dating and the physical sense. Guys on the other hand, well I've really had no experience with guys. The closest would be that time I kissed Jyou but in my defence I was slightly intoxicated at the time and Tai dared me too. Besides, it was after Jyou had gotten into university, right around the time he started growing his hair out and stopped wearing sweater vests. He didn't look remotely geeky at the time. Still I don't think Tai will ever let me live it down.

Besides, kissing a guy is one thing. What I really want to do is date a guy. The problem is, I'm not so sure if said guy wants to date me. The probability of it is low actually. I mean I'm surprised he doesn't hate me. In fact, I'm really surprised he doesn't loath me.

Let me back up a moment so the people in the back can catch up just in case they missed the facts the first time around. The guy I have my sights set on is one Daisuke Motomiya. Yes, that Daisuke Motomiya, not, that I know many. Previously he was just Davis. Loud, stupid, vain, bull headed leader of the New Digidestined, Davis. I didn't think he was a bad kid, just one that grated me the wrong way. There was something about him. He was too pushy, too loud, too attention grabbing, too clingy. He was always searching for a spotlight. When I met him I felt I could either try to point him in the right direction, get him to grow and change into a better chosen child, or I could accept what kind of a person he was and silently dislike him.

Guess which I chose.

Teaching wouldn't have worked anyway. Daisuke was always more of Tai's protégé.

Anyways that's how we co-existed as Chosen Children. We didn't openly hate each other or anything but we weren't buddy, buddy either. Mostly we stayed out of each other's way.

Until that day in the Digiworld.

That day I learned more about Daisuke, more then I ever suspected. It's not that the bouncy Daisuke is a mask. Daisuke really is that bouncy happy go lucky guy. All his faults are his fault just like all my faults are my faults. The thing is Dai is more then that. He goes deeper. He has thoughts and doubts about himself especially about how others see him. He worries about being a good friend, like I do. It's funny now to think about how much we had, have, in common.

It's funny I guess because I always thought of him as Davis, The Jerk, capitals used. But, he's not always like that. He's like me. It's possible for him to love friends he's not sure are his friends all the time and it's possible for him to doubt his worth,

Like me.

Unfortunately, by the time I learned all this new stuff about Daisuke I had hit and hogtied him. He started it but I let it escalate to well that. We had a moment though, when we both learned about each other and connected on a much deeper level then before.

I offered him my friendship but realized when I had my arms wrapped around him to ward of the cold that I wanted something more then that. Honestly I felt pretty screwed at that point. Still do. The good thing is that Daisuke took me up on my friendship offer. So, with a little phone call, I set up a movie date. Though I made very sure, I never said the word date. I just really wish I could stop thinking the word.

After the concert, I'm going to be seeing Daisuke.

Man, I'm going to start scaring myself if I don't relax. It doesn't mean anything anyways. Ok it does to me but that's because I'm an idiot. I mean he wants to hang out with me not date me. Still he wants to be with me. If he didn't he wouldn't be here. Ok so he's here with Ken but that's ok too. Because Daisuke coming to see me. Me!

I didn't know you could be on cloud nine and still ready to vomit all over your shoes.

Still he's coming.

I'm a happy Yamato.

"Ready man?" Tad, the band's base, asks fiddling with the base lying against his chest.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grin at him as he laughs then grabs the arm of Yuji the band's white blond guitarist. Yuji gives Tad a glare plucking the offending hand off his shirt. Tad, ignoring the look, moves in to mock whisper in the teen's ear.

"This is bad Yuji! Matty boy is happy and cheerful before a concert. Isn't that one of the twelve signs of the apocalypse?"

Yuji snickers. "No Tad it just means Matt's not in a pessimistic mood today. This means, either hell has frozen or that he's getting some."

They both snicker to themselves before they looked at me and freeze. I've always thought I had a nice firm grip on my emotions, not to mention my sanity, but apparently, not since I'm blushing.

"Oh my god!" Yuji clutched Tad to him in mock horror. "He's blushing!"

"He is getting some!"

"Since when are you dating anyone?" Yuji demands. "How could you not tell us?"

"Shut up Yuji." I try to ignore him and focus on my guitar. They both watch me.

"Ok you idiots. Cut it out. We have a concert to do if you forgot." Masao the manager/dummer for the Teenage Wolves finally makes his appearance and shoves away my rabid band mates. It had been Masao's idea to start a band in the first place and he had roped me along for the ride. After we signed on Tad and Yuji, we couldn't find a drummer so Masao was elected.

"But Masao! Matt's dating someone. All we want is some details" Tad whines, Yuji nodding along enthusiastically.

"And we want to know who." Yuji adds.

"If you don't hurry up and get your butts on stage you're going to have to worry about your own dating lives because I'm going to bruise your pretty little faces." Masao manages to sound quite threatening despite being short.

"Jeeze violence much?"

"Yea." Yuji agrees. "Jerk." Masao uses his powers of ignoring to, well, ignore the two and shove them out towards the stage. Turning he shoots me a glare.

"You too Matty boy. Unless you want your fans to rip us new ones?"

"I'm coming."

"An' all we want to know is with who!" Yuji says before he is not so nicely pushed out the door. I follow still a lovely embarrassed shade of red. It's ok though because I'm on the stage now and once up there I'm in my own little world. I can't really see the crowd. It's all bright lights and I fade away into my guitar only acknowledging the rest of the band. Yuji does the talk to the audience bit. Usually I do it but I didn't feel like playing to the crowd right now. They don't seem in the mood tonight either. They just kinda scream for blood, sweat and music. The rabid fans scream for Yuji and me to take our shirts off.

Yuji steps back and we start to play _White Cat's Grace. _The fans love it for the chorus and I love for the riff in the middle. Hands on my baby's strings the crowd goes away even more. It's really only music now. It's all just lyrics and my guitar. The cheerleaders are gone and if I am thinking of a certain holder of courage, it's not affecting my performance at all.

My mouth stretches into a dreamy smile

--

A concert seems longer when you're sweating under the bright stage lights, your guitar starts to feel like a ton, and your fingers are screaming. It's really the most alive feeling you can get after drugs or saving the world. I pull out the last cords of the song letting Masao almost drown out the guitars with the drums. The song's over but there's no real silence as the crowd is going wild. To my right I can hear the chorus loudly re-repeated by a group of fan girls. I send a grin in that direction and settle back on my feet.

"Ok wow you've been a great crowd tonight," Pause for screams and swoons, "and of course we love you all. But, unfortunately, we have to stop sometime." I have to pause again because the crowd screams again begging us not to go. I really shouldn't have paused because Yuji takes the opportunity to steal talking time. He shoots me a mischievous grin and I feel very afraid.

"Don't worry folks," He purrs to the crowd. "We aren't just going to leave you like this. We have a special gift for you. It's a brand new never before heard song."

Oh. Shit.

Let me give you a quick back story. Once upon a time during band practice Yuji and Tad began playing around, musically speaking, and came up with a great little lyric-less piece. Yuji began calling it the dirty limerick song because he'd play the first part and recite limericks. Beyond that, no one could fit in the right words to turn it into a decent song. It became our pet project. Any ways cut to the messy scene between Daisuke and me in the Digiworld, and one very guilty Yamato. About a day or two before I actually had the guts to call up Daisuke and invite him to the concert I decided once again to apologize to him this time via a letter. I don't know if I would even have sent it to him but writing stuff down always seems to help me.

The letter turned into lyrics and these lyrics were found by my band mates who then, decided that they, along with some of Yuji's favourite limericks, made a great song. Surprisingly it really dose comes off as a fun song. Unfortunately, there is no subtext and anyone who was with me in the Digiworld last weekend like say Daisuke, will know what it's about. And, really how silly is it to have written a song about your crush? To your crush?

And oh! I have I crush. Yuck.

Maybe it's not too much to ask that Daisuke didn't come tonight so I don't die of embarrassment when I see him.

"This was written by our own lead singer Matt!"

Oh that doesn't help my case any. Maybe it isn't so totally obvious what this song is about. Yes and maybe I'm really a brunette and the moon is made of green cheese.

Dammit!

But we're on stage and I can't really stop the song. I didn't even really tell the band I didn't want to ever sing it. There's nothing I can do. The song starts and I go along waiting for my que to start singing. The basic jist of the song is a guy apologising to someone (I donno, girlfriend something like that) for some inappropriate limericks he told at a party. The whole band had worked out those parts of the song but the chorus, oh the chorus is all me and my letter to Daisuke.

Aaaand que my humiliation,

_Ouch_

_That had to hurt_

_But don't lose your shirt_

_Smile for this song_

_You say it's ok_

_But I'm a sucker you see,_

_And when I've done wrong _

_It means that I have to pay_

_So this is it now, the big one, my apology_

_I fall to my knees and I plead_

_Please forgive me_

_I fall to my knees an' I plead_

_I'm so, so sorry._

No, that's not obvious at all.

--

After the concert I'm safe in my dressing room from every fan lacking personal backstage passes (well unless they sneak the back stag passes are just these laminated neon orange badges that say 'Back Stage' on them. Still they're nice and effective in keeping the crazy people away. Except for my band mates. Nothing can keep them away with the exception of fan girls which is why, hallelujah, I'm alone in the dressing room,

Alone just waiting for Daisuke to show up.

There's a knock on my door.

"Yea?"

"Hey. It's me." The voice is slightly muffled but obviously only one person.

"Cool. Come on in Daisuke."

Yup that's me. I am cool and collected. The door opens and Daisuke and his requested guest one Ken Ichijouji enters. To prevent the disturbing lingering looks at Dai I look over his newly acquired friend.

The Digimon Emperor. Huh. Now he really doesn't look very threatening. Without the body suit, the shoulder pads, the gloves, the tinted goggles, and the whip you can see who he is: A thin little boy with deep blue hair and violet eyes. He's lost all demeanour, poshness, and smugness. I mean damn! He's huddling behind Daisuke as if I'm about to jump and go for the jugular. Daisuke has Ken's hand clasped in his and seems to be pretending Ken isn't scared. The redhead sends me a dazzling smile and I nearly melt.

Only nearly! At least I can be given that.

"Hey Yamato." Daisuke says voice just as dazzling as his grin. Ok I melt. Slightly. But still I manage to put forth:

"Hi Daisuke." Daisuke tugs Ken from behind him so the blue haired teen stands nervously beside him. Poor guy. He looks positively ready to bolt. Actually, from what I know of Daisuke he probably is restraining Ken from running with that oh so innocent looking grip. Deciding to give them both a break, I give Ken a tentative smile. "Hi Ken."

He blinks smiling only slightly but stops tugging on his imprisoned arm kept by the force known as Motomiya Daisuke. "Hello...Matt." He gives an almost discrete look to Davis who keeps grinning like a simpleton. Sometimes it's easy to forget he's not. I wonder how long we would have stood there Ken and I staring at Davis like simpletons who in returned grinned simpleton like, eyes shut as he positively beamed. Luckily, Ken spoke up.

"Um, it was a very nice concert Matt." He informs me in a way that seems to speak that he'd never been to a concert before. Dai grins.

"Are you kidding? It wasn't just nice. It was awesome!" Hmm maybe all the Motomiyas are my number one fans. "It was totally-"

"Ow." Ken says weakly as Davis in the height of his excitement brings his hands up above his head taking Ken's hand with them.

"Gomen Ken-chan." Daisuke says hastily dropping the arm. Ken rubs his wrist.

"It's ok Davis."

Ken-chan? Daisuke calls Ken, Ken-chan? I try not to feel the hot waves of jealousy running though my body making me clench my teeth. That is totally irrational. I have nothing to be jealous over, nothing at all.

And I am not jealous! Although I think, I might be seeing red. At least I've stopped going red in the face. That was not a good look.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Stop mooning over Daisuke when you say that moron! "…um both of you. I'm glad you guys had fun." Yup that's me calm cool collected IDIOT Yamato.

We stand for what seems like hours of silence before Daisuke wanders over to my (shudder at the name! I've become Mimi!) vanity mirror. He sits in the chair and picks up a makeup brush before smirking into the mirror.

"Yamato wears makeup," he chants in a little girl singsong voice.

"You have to if you go on stage!" I protest.

"Yamato's a girl." He croons still looking at himself in the mirror, bating his eyes and pouting his lips.

"Oh yea? Well you're short!" I manage to grate out lips threatening to smile.

He whirls around and glares. "I am not! You're just freakishly tall. So there!" He toys with the brush running it over his palm. "Besides you're a blonde."

"Which, apparently means I have more fun." I snatch the brush way from Dai and push myself up onto the counter. The brush is tossed back into its case and I swing my legs.

"Nu uh. I have way more fun then you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

I cross my arms and send Daisuke a huffy expression stolen from Jyou. "I'm sorry but I'm much, much too mature to continue with this argument. Therefore I win." Daisuke makes a face at me and I laugh. This friend thing might actually work. Unfortunately. Le sigh.

"You are so not mature. One of your songs is about an overflowing toilet."

I attempt a lofty glare with my nose up in the air. "Oh please, like I wrote that song. I write only songs with deep artistic integrity."

"So like the one about the girl with the big boobies?" Dai asks slyly and my look drops and I laugh (though possibly because Daisuke just said boobies not because I did, in fact, help write the lyrics to that song.)

"Of course not that one."

He smiles.

"I really like you guy's songs. I heard most of them before. Jun always plays your CD. Um your new song. Your last song...um." Daisuke stops with a stammer glancing at Ken panic filling his brown eyes. The blue haired boy just gives him a calm look and a gesture that looks to mean go on. Then he turns to me and gives a small nod/bow.

"Excuse me. I have to call my mother. I'm sure I saw a pay phone outside." He slips out the door without another word leaving me alone with Dai. I'm about to call him back because there is a phone in here somewhere but I stop. Ken being gone will give me alone time with Dai. I turn to him and he scratches his head nervously.

"I uh really liked it."

"Thanks."

"So, ok I know this is probably a really stupid question 'cause I know it's not about…but is it about…um," he gestures lamely at himself looking away going red. Yea a perfect way to get rid of my embarrassment would be to say that it wasn't about him. Of course, that would embarrass him instead and maybe that'll be worse.

"Not a stupid question. Yes, it um is... I wrote the lyrics after the Digiworld." I chuckle and rub my neck breaking eye contact with Daisuke. He laughs too as a happy grin spreads across his face. I'm right when I say Dai loves attention. It's as if he's afraid people are going to forget him. Which is crazy 'cause I know no one could ever forget him.

"Dude I said it before and I'll say it again. You are a sucker for punishment."

"Yeah well it's an Ishida trait. I can't help it. It's in the genes." We both laugh then stand slightly uncomfortable for a second. "Look Daisuke I do want to say sor..."

"Ahhh! Stop!"" He claps his hands over his ears.

"I just want to..." Daisuke interrupts me by shaking his head wildly.

"Ok wait lets tally, kay? You got mad and went kinda crazy but that's mostly my fault cause I drugged you, and you said sorry like three times then officially apologised then wrote an awesome song and now you're taking me to a movie and buying me ice cream." He smiles. "Yamato no baka. I forgave you already."

"I just wrote the lyrics not the music and I still feel kinda ba-" Wait a minute. "Ice cream?"

Daisuke gives a wide grin. "It's part of the deal! Surly you knew you would be buying me ice cream?"

I just shrug and give in. If ice cream is what he wants, he can have all the ice cream in the world. Anything to make him happy.

It's hard to accept that I just thought that.

I shoot him an identical grin. "I suppose if I must I must." Shaking my head I head out of the dressing room assuming Daisuke will follow me. I give him a mock glare over me shoulder. "And don't call me Shirley!"

I couldn't resist.

It takes Dai a second to get it then he giggles. Giggles! It is the cutest thing ever and I blush with adoration. Damn I'm getting soft! Dai hops along until he catches up skipping (Skipping!) to keep up beside me.

"Hey like I said I'll call you Yamato. Yamato. Yama. Mato. Yamma-chan. Matty boy. Yammy. Ishida-san."

I grab his shoulder to stop the jumping turning him to look in my eyes. "I like Yamato, Daisuke. Call me that."

To my surprise, he goes red and looks away. I pulled my hand away hoping I hadn't crossed a line. Way to go Matty-boy I goad myself. Whatever happened to letting Daisuke choose what kind of relationship we have? Here I am touching him, writing him songs, looking deep into his eyes.

I am an idiot.

He's looking at his feet but I hear when he mumbles "Ok Yamato." He looks up at me from under his dark eyelashes and gives me is positively shy smile.

If I didn't melt before I'm melting now.

I never though I'd think this, especially now that I'm totally jealous of the ex emperor, but thank god for Ken. I was about to pull Davis towards me, and crush his lips under mine but Ken popped back up. He cocks his head and gives Davis a look I can't decipher.

"I called Mama and she expects me home soon." He inclines his head politely towards Daisuke and I. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Wait Ken!" Daisuke cries from beside me grabbing the ex-Kaiser's arm clutching it for dear life. My eye's narrow. "You're leaving now? Right now?"

Does he have to sound so upset at the prospect of being alone with me? Does he have to cling to Ken as if he's in love or something? It's so... It's so...

It's not fair that's what it is.

Ken easily detangles himself from Daisuke's grasp showing that I was slightly mistaken when they first came into the dressing room. It may look like Daisuke's pushing but he's probably not making Ken do anything he doesn't want to do. With the look of a drowning man in his eyes, Daisuke looks quite ready to grab at Ken again. The blue haired boy smartly steps back giving the redhead an odd smile.

"It'll be fine." He murmurs making me want to scream in frustration. Does Daisuke really not want my company? A little louder. "Have fun." He gives a small wave then walks off down the hall shaking his head. Daisuke stands where he is watching the retreating figure like a drowning man watching the boat sail away. Does that make me the ocean or the shark?

He turns back to me and grins sheepishly. I forgive him with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

We end up seeing some new action flick. It has no plot. Things blow up. Houses burn. Cars are shot at from men riding motorcycles and at one point a cop and a terrorist get into a knife fight at the top of a scaffold that just happened to be on fire and about to fall on a bus load of orphans. All and all it was very satisfying. We walk out of the theatre, blinking at the afternoon light, mocking the bad dialogue of the movie. That somehow led to us discussing other movies and, of course, our shared passion, Horrors.

Which then lead to a big discussion about The Ring. Or rather, a debate over Ringu vs. Hollywood's The Ring. I liked the Hollywood version because the extra budget made for some great, and may I add, terrifying special effects. Daisuke claims that because it's a remake it was obvious subservient to the original. Instead of pressing with my case, I burst out laughing because those are his words exactly.

"It's true."

"I believe you."

"Good. Sooo, Yamato?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we getting ice cream now?"

"Do you want ice cream now?" He just gives me a look. "Ok dumb question. There's a good shop a few blocks up we can walk to." He nods happily at that. We pop in; we get our cones. I pay, blowing the extra money to get dipped waffle cones and three scoops of ice-cream each. Daisuke gets, I must note, a totally disgusting combination of two scoops bubble gum sandwiching one scoop tiger strips in the middle. He retaliates to my disgusted 'ewww' by mocking my choice of one scoop chocolate two scoops vanilla with the middle scoop covered in chocolate sprinkles. I defend my cone and the placement of sprinkles by explaining the sprinkles would be half dissolved by melting ice-cream by the time I reach them. We banter back and forth insulting each other's ice cream choice before finding the steps of an apartment building to sit on while enjoying our ice cream.

During the lull in the conversation, I decide to try and broach the subject of Ken hoping to figure out his relationship with Dai. My fear is that Daisuke already has the relationship I want with him, with Ken. Him already dating some guy is much worse them him hating the idea and only liking the girls.

"So I'm glad you and Ken had a good time at the concert."

"Me too."

"Sooo…um, he'll be fine getting home?"

"Yea. His mom's good about picking him up and stuff, you know, ever since he ran away and all."

"Good. So how's he doing?"

Dai shrugs. "Pretty good. Better. He's happy."

"That's good. So it's good that you guys are friends and all."

Instead of another line of cruelly lame small talk, Daisuke pins me with a glare. "Do you want to get rid of me or something Yamato?"

"No." I say slowly nervous about the mood change.

"Then why are you trying to pin me on Ken?

"What? I'm not trying to pin you on Ken!"

"Yeah right. You were all like, do you like Ken? Do you like him that way? Why don't the two of you marry under the cherry blossoms!"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied!" He snarls.

"That's ridicules."

"It is not! You're acting like a total spaz."

"I'm just curious about you and Ken!"

"If you didn't want to be with me then why'd you kiss me in the first place!" I snort in surprise and promptly choke on half melted ice cream.

-----

I'm being a pest and seeing what the reaction is before I post up the next bit so leave a review my sweets.

Love and Penguins

GM


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you:

Breathmedeep: I'm glad you love Yamasukes too. It was always one of my fav couplings. And Matt's ice-cream is much better then what Davis likes.

Calm Soul: Thank you for being my fist reviewer! Hooray! I hope you find the rest of this fic good as well.

-----

Daisuke

"If you didn't want to be with me then why'd you kiss me in the first place!" My face scrunches up after I say that and I hardly resist the urge to smack myself in the face. Why am I such an idiot? I wasn't supposed to mention that. I was never going to mention that. He obviously didn't want to remember. He hadn't meant it. The kiss had been a fluke. I got myself excited over nothing. Why would Yamato want to go on a date any way?

"You..." He coughs eyes wide. "You were awake?"

"Uh huh." I look over the street so I don't have to look at Yamato.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I know."

"Why…why didn't you say anything?"

"I was pretending to be asleep." I didn't want Yamato to take the kiss back.

"Oh. Well. I did not know that."

"Yea. That's obvious."

"I mean, it doesn't change anything. I still wanted you to come tonight, though I think it might have been better without Ken."

"What? You don't like Ken?"

"Well...no, he's nice. I just don't really know him and--"

"He is nice. Very nice. And he's really sorry about the bad stuff he did and he's trying to make up for it. He's my best friend and... wait a minute." I stop dead in my tirade. "Why are we talking about Ken? Who cares about Ken? We were talking about us!"

"Yes and... hey! If you thought this was a date why did you want Ken to hang around so badly?" Yamato asks accusingly.

"I-I..." _God Daisuke, you've screwed up so much you might as well tell Yamato the truth._ "I just… I wanted him around to make sure I didn't screw up. I wanted you to like the date. I wanted you to like me."

Yamato laughs. I hate people laughing at me but I let him chuckle. I deserve it. It was a stupid idea in the first place. It was really stupid to think Yamato would like me that way and would actually want to date me. When he doesn't eventually stop laughing though, I get mad.

"Fuck you." My voice sounds soft, even to me, but he hears and he shuts up mid laugh. I'm not done yet. "I know it must be terribly amusing to think that an idiot like me could ever qualify for a date with the great Yamato Ishida." My voice cracked over that last part. I want to hurt him back but I can't even just call him Matt. I have to cling to the small privileges given no matter how pathetic they are. Crossing my arms I stare stubbornly across the street refusing to acknowledge my vision is blurring.

"Daisuke." His voice is surprised like his face and it sounds like he wants to calm me down. I don't wanna be calmed down. I'm not a dog. I just wish this day had never happened. At least I wish at least I could take back the yelling stuff. I gave too much away. Now he knows I wanted it to be a date. If I hadn't said that maybe I could have played this whole thing off as a misunderstanding.

"I didn't mean it like that." His voice is soft. "Look at me, 'kay?"

"I don't want to." I can't help sounding like a little kid. Just a stupid little kid. His hand grips my arm tighter.

"Please?"

I can't resist. It's like he's put a spell on me. I turn to look at him but as soon as our eyes lock, I flush averting my eyes. He pities me. I flick my eyes over his face again and his expression softens into the unreadable.

"You didn't have to bring Ken with you so I would like you. I already like you. I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh." Yup that's all I can say. I think my brain has dilated into a tiny black hole that of which thoughts are unable to escape it. Yamato likes me? He likes me? I bet I have a real stupid expression on my face right now.

"Come here Daisuke." he orders, eyes narrow even though he's smiling. Since I'm sitting beside him the only way I can really come to him more is to lean over. I do it slowly leaning in towards him. Halfway there he reaches out, puts his hand on my neck and guides my lips to his. It's my first real kiss and it's like a jolt down my spine. It's over too fast. Yamato stops and pulls away. Quickly I reach out and grab the collar of his shirt. He can't move away any further and our noses are only an inch apart.

"Daisuke?" confused as if he's the one worried about doing something wrong not me.

"Do it again." I can feel him relax when I say that. He presses closer to me.

"Ok" and he kisses me again. It isn't better or worse then the first one but it's longer. I have no idea what I'm doing. When he moves his lips slightly I do the same mimicking him clumsily. It feels weird but good but I have to wonder if I'm doing it right. When the kiss seems to have gone for the right amount of time, we pull away. Yamato laughs then slaps his knee and laughs again ducking his face so hair trails over his cheeks.

"What's funny? That bad huh?" I didn't think it was that bad.

"What? No. It was great." He looks at me blue eyes bright. "It's just that I'm surprised you let me do that. Twice!" He leans back against the steps elbows on the step above him grin on his face.

"Why?"

"Um gee I don't know Daisuke. Because only a week ago you hated my guts?"

"I didn't," I stop when he gives me the look. "Ok I did but..."

"But?"

"I mean you asked me out. I said yes then you acted like..."

"Like it wasn't a date?" Yamato finishes.

I nod, pride still stinging.

"Because I didn't know it was one! Man I was just happy you didn't hate me. I never thought you'd want to be friends let alone actually conceivably go on a date with me."

"Why?"

"After all that stuff I did. I was a jerk and then when I get so mad…"

I cut him off glaring. "I told you I forgave you."

"Yea I know but..."

"When I forgive people it's not a joke. It's real." I think about Ken for a moment before glaring at Yamato. Dumb blond.

"I'm sor..," I glare. "I promise I will never do it again," he says even more solemn then Cody. I smile.

"Ok. Just don't apologise all the time."

"I won't."

"So," I ask slowly settling beside him. "This is our date huh?"

"Seems like it."

"Did I screw it up?"

"Na. Did I?"

"Nope."

"So I guess this screw up is generally neither of ours faults."

"Guess so." I agree.

Yamato gives me a smile that sends shivers all through me. I melt.

"So Daisuke, would you like to go out with me, on a date, a real date with kisses and flowers and stuff?"

"Yes. Yes I would," I answer. "No flowers though."

"Check. Ix-nay on the Owers-flay."

"Where would we go? When?"

"I donno. Tomorrow? Dinner and a movie? It's a classic date when both people realize they are in fact on a date."

I grin. Man the two of us must be the biggest bozos in the world.

"It sounds perfect." He leans over and kisses me again. A little peck but its still great.

"Yea," He says, "perfect."

------

And so, continues the trials and perils of Daisuke and Yamato. Or something like that. Next chapter it's back to Matt and is a bit longer. For some reason all the Matt chapters are longer.

Love and puppies

-GM


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews:

Mia Kamiya: Thanks. I'm glad you liked. Hopefully this was worth the wait.

BreathMeDeep: Hazaa! A return reviewer. Coolies. I'm glad you liked. Hanks-Tay

Nocturnal Demon: It's good to find people who like this pairing since it's relatively rare compared to things like Kensuke or Taito. Hope you enjoy this part as well

------

Yamato

I, Yamato Ishida, am dating Daisuke Motomiya. I am dating him frequently enough to refer to him as my boyfriend. Granted, I don't refer to him as my boyfriend. At least not, out loud. That doesn't make it not true. He is my boyfriend. What's really scary is this is not as scary as it should be. It's fun. I'm happy. I like dating him. It feels right more right then being with any of those girls I dated. Dai doesn't go for that girly crap. He likes to go to action and horror movies and sport events. He'll even go to the art gallery with me (I claim I go for musical inspiration but really I just like the art) 'cause he likes the quote 'pretty pictures'.

Even the huggy-touchy stuff doesn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I hug my brother all the time and have no problem with that but with other people, that's always been a different story. Even Tai can make me uncomfortable and he's never done anything remotely past friendship interaction. It was worse with the girls I dated. I mean they were mostly these pseudo-fan girls and they were into hugging, kissing, and groping. I didn't like it. I mean sometimes the best I could get myself to do was hold hands and that seemed so lame and corny that in the end I'd cross my arms and just walk beside her.

Of course, I'll hold hands with Daisuke and yeah it's still corny but not in a bad way. It's corny in an ok this doesn't feel too bad, kinda weird but kinda nice like whipped cream, jelly beans and cherries on eggs that seven kids tried after returning on a trolley car from the Digital world. That's what the whole me dating Daisuke thing is like. Sweet but surreal. At first my brain and I didn't seem to want to get over the whole Daisuke bit. I mean, he's bubbly and sweet and to be honest, a dork. He's also TK's age.

And I don't get it but I'm feeling things for him that I never felt for any of those fan girls. And it's not pervy hentai things I'm talking about. I mean a deep warm feeling that spreads through my gut when I see him or talk to him.

I think it's love but I'm not sure. It's something strong though. It's as strong as my feelings for TK and Gabumon but wildly intensely different by far.

Of course, there is no way in HELL I'm ever going to tell Daisuke I feel this way.

Nope never. It's ok, somewhat, to think it but to say it out loud? After only a few weeks? To Daisuke? Crazy! He'd run for the mountains or, at the very least, the nearest digiportal.

Anyways, it's one of those lazy Saturdays. The band is over at my apartment and we're brainstorming ideas for our upcoming CD. We still haven't decided on a title and we have no idea who to get to do the art on the cover. Last time we got Masao's cousin to do it, she does pretty freaky art and stuff on the computer. It's cool, but we want to try something different this time.

Since we can't think of anyone who can draw, and we're too cheap the even think of hiring a professional artist, we're mostly talking about CD titles. We don't want it to be a song title like last time but we want it to connect to us as a band.

"How about 'Ravenous Pixies Are Eating My Soul'?" asks Yuji tossing a hacky sack at Masao's head. The brunette catches it and lobs it gently to me.

"Why? Does that describe how you're feeling?" I ask hurling the hacky at Tad.

"No. But it sounds cool."

"Yea," Tad agrees sending the hacky back to Yuji. "But not as a CD name. Maybe for lyrics."

The rest of us mumble agreement. Then, as the band seems delightfully board, talk turns to my relationships and me. More specifically talks turn to my current relationship which fascinates them for strange unknown reasons. I guess it's not that unknown; I'm not known for my long commitments. All they've managed to pry from me is Dai's name and gender but they feel they should know more. Barring getting that info they delight in mocking me constantly about my relationship. Yuji threatens to name or CD 'Cute Little Boy Toy' because of it. I glare.

"Stop it Yuji." Masao chastens the blond. I am for a second fooled into thinking that he is on my side. Of course, he's not. "We should call it 'Cute Little Fan Boy'. He's gotta be Matt's biggest fan after all."

I glare, they roar with laughter and I decide to ignore them. Still it's nice to have people who know about my relationship. I'm sure Ken knows but beyond that none of the other Chosen Children know about what we've been doing.

Daisuke and I never discussed it. We didn't plan to have a secret relationship. I think, the reason is very simple though; Fear. It is pretty funny since we're both holders of friendship. You'd think we'd trust our friends enough to come clean but nope. That's why the band and Ken are the only to know though. Ken's Dai's best friend and, well, I told the band 'cause none of them could claim to have conventional relationships anyways.

I feel bad keeping my friends in the dark especially my best friend. It's just Tai is so freakin' normal when it comes to girls. He's practically engaged to Sora. Talking about my relationship with Jyou would be virtually impossible since I barely get to talk to him much these days. He'd probably understand, he's pretty good in that capacity, but I don't want to dump it all on him while he's swamped with school. Ok ok I also don't want him to freak, as he is very apt to do, at finding out my dating preferences. Telling Izzy or Mimi strikes fear in my heart (logical monotone from one; wedding plans from the other). Sora would be the best choice except, as I said before, she's practically engaged to Tai.

I guess I really don't want to have to tell Tai. He likes Daisuke. He's practically claimed him as his honorary brother and if he thinks I'm taking advantage of Dai…well he'd get pissed and I'd be forced to kick he's ass. Worse what if he hates me or Dai or both? That would suck. I'm planning to ease Tai into the idea of the relationship gradually. That or I'll send him an E-mail while I hide out in a tropical country. Preferably, in this scenario I'm hiding out with Dai.

The only person I feel any real guilt over not telling is, of course, TK. I want to be able to tell him anything. I don't want to lie to my brother. It's just…I have no idea how to tell him. I'm dating one of his friends, a boy his own age and I just don't know how to tell my little brother. I don't know how to tell him that I think I'm in love. I want to so much. I just can't.

I'm not ashamed. I know I'm not. I just don't have the words.

Sigh.

For now it's all right. We don't have to tell the others yet. We aren't actively lying or pretending we hate each other. Maybe our relationship not being public to the chosen children makes it more ours. And maybe I'm just scared.

The phone rings shrilly and I sigh pulling away from thoughts of my brother and the band's bantering over my relationship.

"Moshi moshi. Ishida residence."

"Hey Yamato. It's me."

"Hi Dai." I turn my back on the band getting as much privacy as a corded phone can give. "I thought you were busy today."

"I was, but I get to the field for practice and there's a notice that says it's cancelled. How crummy is that? Coach coulda called or something but nooooo."

"Bummer."

"Yea. So anyways I'd go bug Ken but I know he's busy so I wanted to see if you wanted to…um, are we allowed to hang out in a non date capacity?"

"I'll have to check the official rules but I'm pretty sure that'll be allowed."

"I was just checking," He grumbles.

"Yea I get it." My smile grows. I can practically hear the band listening to every word, the dirty eavesdroppers. I tuck the phone even closer to my ear. "So can I convince you to come over here to hang out instead of being dragged out side? I kinda feel like an inside day."

"I donno," his voice is light and teasing, "I kinda felt like doing some laps around the park. I was hoping you'd come keep me company." Oh like I'd fall for that one again. Running around like and idiot in the hot, hot sun is not my idea of fun. It's especially not fun when the running is the pointless laps around a track kind. Never again!

"Come on. I have soda."

"Ooo. You win. See you in a few?"

"Cool. See you in a few."

click

I hang up the phone and turn back to the group. They all look away and pretend they weren't listening to me on the phone. I give them a wolfy grin.

"Get out!" I say in the sweetest voice possible.

That gets their attention.

"What! Why?"

"I have a friend coming over, a more important someone then you three moochers. Out!"

"Who could possibly be more important then us?" Tad asks wounded look plastered to his face.

"Oh my sweet lord," Yuji of course is the one to figure it out. "It's Yamato's elusive boy toy. He's coming here where we can actually see him."

"You could, except you won't be here. You will be gone."

"Aww, come on. We wanna see this guy." Even Masao is interested.

"Nope. No way. Nuh uh. Never in a million years."

"Oh come on! Please, please, Matty-Matt my friend. We have to meet him if only to prove to us that he's real and you didn't make him up." And Yuji's puppy eyes are not cute; they're scary.

"No!"

"Please!" All three of them time the word at the same time and give me puppy eyes. And I'm so tried of not being able to tell people about this relationship. I'm not ashamed. My resolve wavers, cracks and falls. I sigh.

"Ok fine you can meet him." This will end horrible won't it? "Just no...No... No being idiots."

"Damn. Tadashi, that means you can't stay." Yuji says sadly. Tad tosses a pillow at Yuji who just laughs and tosses it back.

"No, I'm not kidding! I don't want him scarred for life. No drugs, no talking about naked groupies," I turn to glare at Yuji, "No illicit come-ons. No leering!"

"Relax." Masao says voice calming despite his mocking me smile. "We aren't planning to force him to worship the lord of the underworld or anything."

"Yea," Tad adds, smirking. "We'll just get 'im to pierce his nipples and tattoo your name on naughty body parts. Then he'll be a proper groupie."

"Yup," Yuji agreed. "Ooo, we'll even get him a teenage wolves' tee-shirt with your picture on it. Anything for your biggest fan boy."

I glare at the two of them.

"He's not a fan boy. He's my boy friend." I was going to go on with a rant but my mind stopped. Daisuke is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I've never called him that out loud before but that's what he is. I look up to see all three of my bad mates looking at me with shocked expressions.

"What?"

"It's just...you went all dopey happy faced when you said that." Masao says, freaked out.

"Butterflies and kitten happy looking." Yuji adds.

"I'm pretty sure that's the first sign of the apocalypse." Tad.

"No Tad, the first sign is you getting a date with an actual female." The hacky sac is flies towards Yuji's head.

"You're supposed to be the broody sexy one, not the happy go lucky one!" Masao accuses.

A grin spreads across my face. "I can't help it man. It's Daisuke. He's...my boyfriend."

"Don't do it! It's ruining our rep."

Masao makes the sound of a shell falling then exploding, bowing his head as if he's giving a eulogy. "And the fans mark it as the end of the Teenage Wolves. Lead singer Matt turns into a pony loving softy and the band falls into sugar coated entropy."

Tad and Yuji howl even though I'm not sure they know what entropy means (I don't) and I chuck a pillow at Masao.

"You guys are all just jealous."

"Yup." Masao agrees giving me a sincere smile. Hey, at least they seem to think my dating is actually a good thing. As long as the Daisuke meeting them goes over well I'll be home free.

They spend the following half hour mocking me as usual before the buzzer rings. He's here. I suddenly feel really nervous and my palms go wet. This is the biggest thing I can do in my relationship with Daisuke short of telling friends and family. I want this to be ok. I really want this to go well.

I glare at the band. "He's here. Don't scare him!" I give Yuji an extra glare just in case before buzzing Daisuke in.

"Hey Matt really relax. We'll like him we promise."

Yea and Tad got it in one. I don't really care how the band act around Dai. I'm worried about their reaction to him. What if they don't like him? What am I supposed to do then?

I pull open the door and there's Daisuke. He's decked out in protective gear, black and white knee pads, yellow wrist guards, and a bright yellow helmet. Under all the gear he's in his soccer get up and he has a gym bag with roller blades peeking out. He gives me that bright smile that makes me, as always, melt like a girl and I grin back

"Hey Yamato. Is you Dad here?"

"No," Before I can explain further he pulls me down for a kiss. A wolf whistle sounds behind me. I grin sheepishly at the startled Daisuke.

"But the band's here." I take a deep calming breath opening the door wider. "Come meet them."

-----

Next chapter It'll be once again back to Daisuke POV. What will the band think of Matt's boyfriend? He's too short, that's what they'll say!

As always, please review so I can know if you liked or disliked.

Love and Kittens

-GM


	4. Chapter 4

Review thanks:

Mia Kamiya: Thank you. I'm glad someone besides me finds my writing funny.

BreatheMeDeep: I do eventually update but I probably could a little quicker considering the thing only needs to be proof read. Oh well. I totally agree with the groupie thing. Nipple piercing eeeouch! Matt will continue to be all lovey dovey about Davis throughout the following chapters I assure you.

Nocturnal Demon: No worries. I sympathize with your computer plight. Mine just came back from repairs. I'm happy you like the band. I was so worried about introducing OC into a fic but I felt they were needed. I hope you find this update enjoyable.

Sen-Tay: Your review made me happy! Yes, I will accept your offer of a throne and crown. Can I also have a sceptre so I can hit people with it? Oddly Matt's POV turned out to be the more interesting of the two to write but I'm glad you like both. Woo I was worried about straying from the original but I think the only real problem is a big difference in author writing styles.

-----

Daisuke

Ahh! Matt's band! The rest of The Teenage Wolves! Intimidating! This is the most important thing to happen in this relationship short of telling my friends and family. It's his band!I hope they like me! If his friends don't like me, that's it! I can't see me chosen before his band. Oh crap. I'm going to screw up. I know it. I can feel myself about to screw up. They're gonna hate me!

They're all sitting in the living room filling the couch and one armchair and they're looking at me. Yamato guides me over.

"Daisuke this is the band. This is Masao, Yuji and Tadashi. You can call him Tad. Guys this is Daisuke." They all stare at me with their cold dead eyes. No I am not being dramatic! They look like they wanna dissect me or something.

"Davis," I manage a pathetic wave. "You can call me Davis."

"Dai, you want a soda or something?"

"Yea thanks." I'm immediately grateful 'cause I can distract my self with a soda and then maybe not throw up. Except to get the soda, Yamato leaves. He leaves me alone with his band! I clutch my gym bag to me like a life preserver. Save me soccer uniform and in-line skates!

They're looking at me!

"So. Davis." One of them says slowly. Oh crap. I don't know their names! I think his started with an M. Or was it N? "Nice to meet you."

"Yea, uh same here." Oh screw it. I can't keep being this little wimpy girl. I gotta be me. I am annoying bouncy Daisuke, hear me roar then sing loudly off key. And if they don't like me…well…well. That'd suck. Yamato's back with my soda but I ignore him and give the three guys a big stupid grin. Practically batting my eyes I enthusiastically tell them, "I love your band. I have all your guys' CDs."

"Really?" one asks (I think his name's Tad) nervously like he thinks he's just met a rabid fan. The others look ready to mock Yamato for the rest of his life 'cause they think I'm a dork. Well I am a dork but not a loser suck up dork.

"No." I answer voice a perfect monotone totally stolen from Cody. I choke down a grin. "Not really."

Yamato smiles which tells me I haven't screwed up this introduction. "Of course he's heard all our CDs. Well, the one CD. I think we've all met his sister the crazy red headed cheerleader."

There's a glimmer of recognition in the band members…recognition and fear.

"Jun isn't crazy!" I protest. Yamato just gives me a look. "Ok she is, but she doesn't mean to be."

"Sure she doesn't"

"No really," I go tragic face and plant a fist over my heart. "She hasn't been the same since the accident."

"Accident?" the blond guy, not Yamato, the one whose name I don't remember, raises a brow and looks intrigued.

"Naw no accident. That's just my excuse on her behalf." I glare at Yamato. "Jun isn't crazy."

"Mmm. If you say so."

I look at his band mates and make a face. "Don't you hate when he does that? He's acts all like he believes you but you know that on the inside he's itching to scream his own stupid smug opinion."

"I am not!"

"No, he's right. You are." M something agrees.

"Yup. Ol' stick up the ass Yamato's always gotta be right."

The other guys laugh mostly at Yamato rather then with him. Woo! I am a crowd pleaser! I know the super secret to making friends is that everyone likes to laugh at Yamato. I shoot him a smile and he just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Ha! He knows he loves me!

I mean…

"So Davis, what's it like living with your sister?" Yay! Distractions from Daisuke's funky brain waves. I shrug and give the band member M Something a grin.

"Aww ,Jun's ok, most of the time. You know, when she not around and she's not bugging my…not bugging Yamato."

I was about to call him my boyfriend! I give a lopsided grin hoping no one noticed my slip.

"Ok then." The blonde grins and rubs his hands together. "So Davis. Since we've finally been allowed to meet you must answer all the embarrassing questions we've wanted to get from Matt and never could." They've wanted to meet me? Huh, who know? Yamato never told me. For shame. I give him a glance then grin at his band mates.

"Ok sure. Ask away."

"What," Matt says startled. "Hey, no!"

"I like you," possibly-named-Tad says. "You let us be mean to Matt."

I smile.

"Aww man. No fair," Yamato groans covering his face. "Four against one."

I lean against him. "Don't let it bother you Yamato. Remember you're still the prettiest."

"Thank you Daisuke." He says dryly. "That really helps."

"Of course not as pretty a Ken but…" I have to stop talking because Yamato grabs me in a head lock and gives me a really painful Dutch rub.

"Wait a minute." The white blonde protest. "I'm the prettiest!"

"No Yuji, you're the cutest."

"No, he isn't." I protest trying to wiggle away from Yamato. "I'm the cutest!"

Chaos, in the form of a manly pillow fight, ensues.

Oh yea, they love me all right.

----

Eep! The shortness of this chapter makes me cry on the inside! It's surprising that despite Dai being my favourite character Matt's POV gets so much more screen time.

Any who, forgive this chapter's shortness AND its badness. I was considering rewriting but lack the will. It's mid-term time here so…yea.

Next chapter features Matt, is longer, and contains another cannon character besides Matt and Davis! Shock! Gasps of amazement!

Love and flesh eating zombies

-GM


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing:

Sen-Tay: I like exclamation points! They're fun to use! Sometime they aren't needed though! I use them any way! Hee, any-woo I'm glad they seemed to work with Davis' personality. I know what you mean about the Yamato bashing; I feel the same way about Davis bashing. Grrr.

So here you have it, Yama's POV and stuff on their secret relationship.

Mia Kamiya: Dai does brighten up a room doesn't he? I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I'm particularly fond of this on myself. Hope you enjoy.

BreatheMeDeep: You lie! Daisuke is the cutest! And Matt too of course.

Nocturnal Demon: It turns out Dai had nothing to worry about. The band wants to adopt him. :D Eventually the chapters will be longer I swear.

Shadow Eclipse: I'm glad you loved the fic so far. I hope you find this next bit just as good.

----

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Yamato

So yea, the band likes Dai. I'm surprised why? Yuji and Tad share three brain cells between them. They like small cute fluffy things. Daisuke is all those things. Of course, now they all delight in tormenting me but at least they like him. And, of course, I plan to kill them all. Well, I probably won't kill Daisuke.

At the moment I'm checking my hair again making sure it's all neatly in place just the way I like it. Daisuke should be here any minute. At his request, we're going to a soccer game, which I think is silly because no one we know is even playing. Oh well, afterwards we can grab something to eat.

The main doorbell rings and I hurry out of the bathroom to buzz Dai in.

"Come on up." I tell him through the speaker before popping into the bathroom once again to check my hair. It's only about a minute before there's a knock on my apartment door. My hair's perfect, as per usual, so I hurry to the door and pull it open.

TK stands in the doorway looking at me curiously.

"TK," I give by way of greeting wondering why, the hell, I hadn't asked who was there before I buzzed him in. I hope I can shoo him away before Dai gets here.

"So how come I didn't hear you have a real girlfriend Matt?" TK asks finally. Oh. Oh Crap.

"Umm." That is a very hard question to answer especially without any warning. I step back and let TK enter the apartment. He gives me a bright smile and sits him self on my couch.

"No protesting? Must be true then. Is she pretty?"

"I…TK what are you doing here?"

His smile's still there but it seems plastered onto his face. He pushes his hat further back on his head. "I ran into your friends from the band. Heard them talking about how you don't call practice as much as you used too now that you're dating."

I swallow. "Takeru."

He gives me a strange look probably from the use of his full name or maybe because of how guilty I look.

"And I realized," He continues as if I hadn't spoken, "that I haven't seen much of you lately either. Of course I generally just figured you were, you know, too busy with the band." He looks me up and down then nods. "Are you getting ready for a date?"

"Um…Maybe?"

"A date with your mysterious girlfriend?"

"Look…TK, about that. I um…I have something to tell you but…"

"Yea, like maybe why you haven't told me about her? I have to hear it second hand from your band. And second hand is really a fancy way to say eavesdropping."

"Look this isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Then why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was going to." I insist, staring at my little brother who seems so uncharacteristically angry. "I just didn't know the right way to."

"Why would it be so hard for you to talk to me?"

There's a knock on the door and I stare at it in panic. I wish TK didn't feel so comfortable in my apartment because he goes over to the door and opens it wide. Daisuke stands there with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Ya…TM?" Daisuke's greeting comes to a screeching halt when he sees TV. I gesture erratically behind my brother's back trying to tell Dai…something…anything that will solve this.

"Davis?" TK asks looking at the redhead confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I…um." He trails looking from TK to me and my meaningless expressions then back to TK. "Nothing."

"Davis this really isn't a good ti…" TK trails off and his eyes go wide. He looks back at me. Hurt tears across his face and he looks like he's eight again.

"TK."

"Oh. My. God." My brother says finally stressing each word.

"Um…" Daisuke slides past TK into the apartment and backs away from both of us. "This isn't what…"

TK whirls around to face me straight on hands clenched eyes an angry blue. "You're dating Davis!"

"TK. I was going…We were going to tell you."

He turns without a word and leave the apartment and I race after him.

"TK wait!" I grab his arm. He pulls his arm away angrily but waits.

"Don't be mad."

He turns to look at me face red. His voice is calm, laced with anger and not at all like my little brother's. My mind flashes back to a younger TK, angry and crying, with Patamon flitting worriedly above him but it's… Don't hate me TK. Please don't.

"I don't care Matt. I mean so what he's my age and all."

"TK." I sigh.

"Never mind, 'kay? I'm just gonna go home and try to scrub the image from my mind."

"TK, don't leave. We really need to talk."

"No, we really don't. It's fine. I gotta go. I have homework and stuff to do."

"TK wait. Takeru!" but he doesn't stop just runs off down the hall.

"Aww dammit." I lean my head against the door jam. That's not how I wanted this to happen.

"So, that didn't go good, did it?" Daisuke doesn't come out in the hall with me but stands unsure in the doorway of my apartment. He hovers and fidgets slightly biting his lip.

"Not really, no." I say dryly. He doesn't offer any more words just looks at me then quickly looks down at his feet.

Ok, if Daisuke is this upset over TK's reaction, I hate to see what happens if Tai isn't happy. I mean Dai doesn't really like TK all that much and he's acting all…oh. Oh! It's all I can do to just roll my eyes. Sometimes Daisuke can be really, really dumb. He has that in common with me. I lean against my unresponsive boyfriend.

"Daisuke, just because TK's mad doesn't mean I'm gonna break up with you."

"Oh." He looks up hopefully then just as quickly back down at the floor. I roll my eyes again.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." I say dryly and he doesn't look up as he replies.

"But…I am surprised."

"Why?"

He shrugs head still down. Sometimes I don't understand him. I put my arm over his shoulder pulling him until his head rests on my shoulder.

"I'm not, you know. I like you Dai. You have to remember that."

"I'll try to."

After that we decide our date's a bust and Dai leaves me alone trying to figure out what the hell is going on with my life. I give up after ten minute to practice guitar. I give that up too and spend the rest of the afternoon e-mailing inane things to Tai, Izzy and Jyou and waiting for Dad to come home with supper.

Later the same night I lie on my bed staring at the ceiling. I can't remember the last time I got in a fight with my little brother. I get in fight with adults and my friends but not TK. Maybe it was better when he cried because I don't know if I can take him mad at me. What if he never forgives me? The very thought gives me chills and a sick feeling in my stomach.

I don't know what I'd do.

Oh TK. Don't make me choose between you and Daisuke because I don't know if I can do it.

----

Yay! Bad stuff happens to Matt. Stay tooned for more bad stuff happening to Matt. Bwahahahahahah!

Dai stars next chapter plus a secret. A horrible secret you ask? Well…no. Not really.

Love to all of you reading! Love and a mongoose named Pepi.

-GM


	6. Chapter 6

Check it out! I finally sat my lazy ass down and updated. Oh yea.

Sen-Tay: Much love! Hee, I'm glad my attempts at angst are appreciated. Tai won't pop up for a while I'm afraid though he will eventually appear. Yes. Exactly! It's not TK's life! Cookie for you.

Moonlit Eyes: Bwahahaha! Revel in the yamasuke goodness! I'm so glad I converted someone. It makes me oddly happy.

WARNING: This chapter may have weird tense problems. I rue the day I decided to write this fic in present tense. I also rue the day I decided what this fic really needed was a flashback within a flashback. I hope it makes sense.

-----

**CHAPTER SIX**

Daisuke

The TK finding out was bad but not unexpected. In any case, it went better then I thought it would. I always though Yamato would just drop me if TC ever found out but he didn't.

Huh.

We haven't talked about it. The three of us ignore it and pretend it never happened. Kinda. TK won't talk to me, or rather, he avoids me and I avoid him. It's a mutual avoidance, and his name doesn't ever come up in any of my conversations with Yamato. I know he'll talk to his brother eventually and I'm secretly scared of the outcome. I don't want this relationship taken away but what if it is?

At the moment though my relationship and TC is the last thing on my mind. I'm too stunned to really think about those worries.

I'm over at Yamato's. It's been a weird day. Yamato invited me to come over and hang with him and the band. I went gladly because Jun had her annoying friends over. They pretty much hate me and they always hog the TV. Also, the members of the Teenage Wolves are actually pretty cool and they seem to genuinely like me instead of just putting up with me 'cause I'm dating Yamato. Hanging out with them and Yamato sounded like a great way to waste a few hours.

Little did I know Yamato had ulterior motives. He actually wanted me to get a job, that sneaky bad-boyfriend. How, one might ask, could I Daisuke Motomiya, possibly get a job from a band which just continues to get more popular. The answer is as terrifying as it is freaky as it is surreal.

I got to Yamato's apartment a quarter after four and the band was already there. It was easy to tell they'd been there for a while judging the litter of candy wrappers, soda cans and the slight lingering scent of pot that undoubtedly came from one of Tad's joints crushed out long before I got to the apartment. Yamato's idea probably, heaven forbid I come anywhere near illegal narcotics. It's may also be because his dad is a bit wacko over the subject. I assume the whole apartment is going to get the _Fabreeze_ treatment once everyone is gone.

Mostly I was thinking how I couldn't believe I actually was hanging out with Yamato's band. Jun would be so jealous, not that I'd tell her. I can't imagine she'd be too pleased that I'm dating Yamato instead of her.

Anyways, the band was crowded around the coffee table Yuji and Yamato both with guitars in hand babbling about, whatever. Tad spotted me first gave me a shit faced grin and a wave over saying, "Hey just the boy we wanted to see."

"Kay." I sat down on the floor and look at them. "What's going on?"

"CD Brainstorm." Masao explained.

"I see." Because that's pretty much all they do lately, at least according to Yamato, is work on their next, one day it will be released, CD.

"Yea we were talking about the cover art and Matty suggested we talk to you."

My head came up with a jerk and I gave the band a look of horror.

Cue my deep dark secret. Well cue one of them.

I like comics. It's not just manga either. I like to get the exports from America that are badly translated, if at all, but have great art. It's the comics themselves not just the story lines that I love which is good 'cause those comics are expensive and I can't always get all the parts to the story arcs.

Here's the really embarrassing part. I also like to draw comics. I haven't told any of my friends about this. Ken probably knows since he knows almost every thing about me but I didn't tell him and we don't talk about it, 'cause, well, it's stupid. I'm not very good at it.

So of course, Yamato found out I like to do this. He was over in my room waiting for me to get ready for a movie and he spotted my sketchbook. He picked it up and flipped through it and all I could do was stare at him eyes full of horror. He looked up from the sketchbook and looked right at me.

"What?" He asked looking back at the book in his hands eyes going wide. "Hey Dai? Did you really draw these?"

To shocked to lie, I could only nod and await my humiliation.

"Wow. I'm impressed. I never knew you were such an artist."

"Nurrghgh?" was my intelligent reply.

"It's so cool." He stupidly insisted.

Needless to say I snapped out of my shock, stole the book back, stuffed it down my shirt for safe keeping, and threatened Yamato with bodily harm if he ever breathed a word of my embarrassing habits.

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Ok, ok," he had mumbled in reluctant agreement.

Except now his band knows.

He told!

He lied!

He's a liar!

BAD LIAR YAMATO!

Ahem,

This brings us back to me staring at the band in horror.

Yuji goes on talking oblivious to my horror and embarrassment.

"So it's obviously a ploy by Matty boy to make us respect him more by obtaining an artist."

"'Cept we believe him 'cause we really want you to be as good as he's says 'cause not only are we cheap but we can't draw for shit." Masao adds.

Tad elbows Masao because, due to a previous agreement and threats from Yamato, the band is forbidden to swear around me. I think it's stupid but Yamato won't call it off 'cause he refuses to acknowledge he ever did it in the first place. The band amuses themselves by smacking whoever dare say bad words around me.

"I-I'm not very good"

"Ok, that clinches it," Tad says with a smile. "He's gotta be good. Just how Masao says he sucks at drumming and really rocks and Yuji thinks he's god's gift to women but is actually a horse's ass. Humble artists are the best."

"I'm not an artist!" I protest. I shoot a panicked look at Yamato but he is conveniently looking somewhere else. "I…I just do it for fun." I'm am so gonna murder Yamato! No one will ever find the body! I hope my glare conveys the message properly. He does look a bit nervous. Good.

"Maybe we'll like your stuff. Can't we…you know…take a look?"

"Just a little peek?"

"Um…Well gee I'd love to help but sadly I don't actually have any…art," That was very hard to say. Art? As in, I am an artist? "to show you 'cause it'd all be at my apartment. Which is very far away from here so…unfortunately. No. Because…there isn't any." And I won't be showing it at a later date because after I'm finished burying Yamato in a shallow grave, I plan to hide under my bed for the rest of my life.

"Oh." Masao looks disappointed. "Well um maybe later or…"

He trails off 'cause Yamato has raised his hand like he wants to answer a question in school. I glare at him.

"What?" I snap.

"I have the ones you gave me. Remember?" Oh yes, I do indeed remember. 'Those ones.' They were just some sketches of Chibimon and the most horrible inking of Batman that could ever exist in the known world. His mask is all scrunchy and ill shaped. Yamato said he doesn't notice but, like he reads Batman. For some reason though Yamato fell in love with them and took them away before they could meet Mr. Trash Can.

"So if you had them why didn't you just show the guys them?"

"I couldn't without asking you."

Grrr. It's hard to stay red hot mad at him when he looks so remorseful. I cave.

"Ya. Ok you guys can look at them."

"Great!" Masao grins like he won the new-year's lottery. "Go get 'em Matt."

I hide my head under a pillow. Tad pulls a corner of it up so he can look down at me.

"Hey. They can't be that bad."

"Matt likes them." Masao adds hopefully.

"He's dating me. His opinion is not valid." I pull the pillow out of Tad's grasp and return to my burial in the soft dark. Only when the muffled sound of Yamato returning appears do I dare peek out. He hands the stack to Masao who promptly has all but one stolen out of his hands by Yuji and Tad. Masao turns the page he hold right side up and looks at it,

"Cool. Nice design."

"Check it out Tadashi!" Yuji says excitedly shoving on of the sheets under the nose of red haired guitarist. "Batman!"

"Awesome!"

"Are you kidding?" I finally scream startling all four of them into staring at me. "Look at the mask! It's all screwy and horrible. And, and, and…it's out of proportion! Horrible, horrible, horrible."

"It is?" Tad asks leaning closer. I scowl.

"It's all disproportionate and bad!"

"Where?"

"Right there." I jab my finger at the paper. "It's scrunchy! Scrunchy, scrunchy, scrunchy!"

"Hey Matt has anyone ever told you your boyfriend's crazy?"

"Nutters." Yamato agrees with a nod. I just scowl at all of them. I'm not crazy. They just can't see how horrible it is. Or they're just being nice. Grr.

"Well I like them." Yuji says flipping through the papers again.

"Yea. So agreed?" Masao asks raising his hand. I watch confused as the rest of the band, including my soon to be dead boyfriend, raise their hands.

"So…what does that mean?" I asks gesturing to their hands. Yuji grins grabbing my hand in a wild pumping handshake.

"Congratulations fan boy. You're hired."

"But…" I try to protest but Masao interrupts.

"I know we won't be able to pay you until the CD's in circulation but once it's out, we'll have the money."

"Just draw whatever the fuck you want. We aren't really sure of the title of the CD yet."

"We are leaning towards 'Pretty Little Fan Boy'."

"We are not." Yamato snaps.

"Yes we are."

"But…" I try again.

"Nonsense. It'll be great."

I can only stare because a group of pretty cool guys want to pay me to design a CD cover. Pay me. With money. To draw. And they trust me to do a good job.

After a few more rounds of handshakes, Yamato chases the band out leaving the two of us alone. I'm still just standing in the middle of the room caught up in my own daze so I don't really notice him until he touches my shoulder.

"Daisuke?"

I look up at him. He looks kinda nervous like I'm about the kill him and bury him in a shallow grave or at least yell at him for embarrassing me. But I'm not really mad any more. I lean in and give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asks not that he really seems to mind.

"Thanks Yamato." I press my face into his chest and sigh. Thanks for believing in me and being here and all that good stuff I add unsaid. He hugs me like he can read my mind.

"Anytime."

Next Chapter is Yamato-san's. Angst happens. Hmmm. That's about it.

Thanks for reading.

Love and difficult Kanji,

-GM

PS: Sonja. Get out of my closet. I don't love you anymore.

-Edited Feb 5th because I realized I left editing notes in the text. Oops.


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back my adored readers! I have finally decided to update! I was watching Gravitation and the cuteness of Ryuichi has inspired me…to post in a different fandom. Hmm…anyways. The bad news: I am very much NOT studying for my Japanese oral exam and I can no longer use my patented, watching anime IS studying for Japanese, excuse. On the up side, I'm actually posting. Wooo me!

Thanks and Things to:

O r i g i n a l: Yay. I am glad. More digidestined will find out…eventually. Hee Thanks for the review.

Moonlit Eyes: Yes! I love Daisuke as the artist. It's a fun idea to work with. I almost feel bad for the conversion but not really. Tee hee. And it is a non-existent pairing I know. The best way to fix that is to write more of it! Indeed. Thanks for reviewing and being converted.

Nanja:…see end.

----

**Yamato**

I'm glad Dai's not mad at me. I wonder if we should talk about the fact he didn't think I'd support him. Or that he thinks that I was just being nice by saying I liked he's drawings. There's something wrong with that boy. Except I don't really want to bring it up. Isn't it good enough that he's not mad at me and he's happy? I hope that's good enough. I hope he really is happy. How do you recognise true happiness?

Daisuke has gotten over his initial shock at being asked to design our CD cover and is getting into it. He's doing preliminary sketches getting our input. It's awesome. He says he can ink it and we have Masao's cousin all lined up to do the colouring on her computer. I'm so happy because he's so happy and that it's because of me that he's happy.

Life's going great. Well it's mostly great. Things are still a little sticky with TK but I just know he's going to come around. I'm planning on sitting down and talking with him. Eventually when I figure out what to say to him. Should I say sorry? For now instead of worrying about my brother I'm just enjoying being –gasp- happy hanging with Dai. I feel happy. I'm freaking out my friends because my usual sarcastic E-mails to them are getting notoriously sweeter and saturated in friendly goodness. I, of course, blame Daisuke for adding a second dose of friendship to my crest.

Oh, man. That sounded lame.

Anyways, today is once again it is date day. Daisuke is stopping by my apartment and we are going figure out something fun and relaxing to do.

"Welcome to my parlour." I say grandly inviting Dai in with a sweep of my arm and an arched eyebrow. He gives me a 'you are crazy' look. I just grin hoping to freak him out more. I feel drunk on good feelings. It's bizarre.

"Thanks. I think." He makes a sloppy attempt to copy my arched brow and tosses his jacket at me. I throw it in the general direction of the closet and user him towards the couch.

"So how are things in the world of Daisuke?"

"Chibimon stole all my shirts and built a mini fort out of them. He won't let me have them back either." He pouts sitting on the couch.

"That's tragic Dai." I say dryly dropping down beside him. "It makes me sad to think of you being bullied by that tiny blue digimon in your own home."

"Yea I know. I really need…" what I say processes in his brain. "Hey! I'm not being bullied. And he's not tiny."

"Of course he isn't." I say soothingly in my best patronizing tone.

Dai sticks his tongue out at me. "You're mean!"

"I am not!" I'm offended.

"Are too. You are a big fat meanie!"

"I'm not fat!"

"Sure. You just keep telling yourself that," he says with a grin and a giggle.

He's irresistible. He must pay for calling me names!

I push him down on the couch running my hands across his ribs as he screeched in a loud half giggling way. I move onto the couch also, perching over him, tickling him into oblivion. Then what I'm doing changes quite suddenly I almost don't notice. I slide lower pinning his legs to the cushions leaning my body over him ceasing my tickling. It takes him a while to realize I'm mostly done with the playing, a few seconds for him to stop laughing in loud burst that reverberate through the half empty apartment. His eyes lock onto mine his chest heaving from the excitement and his cheeks flushed his eyes bright and sparkling.

I kiss him.

His lips are soft. Soft and sweet like there is a trace of sugar left on them. I pull away savouring the kiss and Daisuke lets out a giggle. He makes a move to wrap his arms around me but I quickly grab them and pin them above his head. His fingers brush against the couch arm and he sends me a half serious glare.

"What are you doing?" he asks as I take the time to practice my leering on him.

"Capturing the leader of the Digidestined." I want to laugh maniacally. I lean in closer so his pretty chocolate eyes fill my vision and I can feel when he breathes out. "Personally I think it was just a little too easy."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Yam…Oh!" I shut him up with a kiss.

Hmm it seems I've finally found a way to keep Dai silent for longer then a minute.

"Mmmm." he murmurs softly as I break the kiss. As his eyes open and a grin takes off across his face. I bring a hand down to stroke his lips with my thumb.

"That was nice." He sighs.

"Yeah." I agree. "Want to do it again?"

He nods eagerly and I suppress the urge to chuckle as I snuggle close to him resting my head on his neck and kissing his cheek. He tugs trying to get his hands free and I open my eyes to look at him. He pouts when he tugs once again and his hands barely move. If he wanted to he could undoubtedly kick himself free but instead he flutters his eyelashes.

"Man you are strong."

"Yeah, well I have good motivation." I kiss his nose to prove my point.

"Come on Yamato. Let me go. I wanna play too." He pouts and uses the puppy eyes. I laugh and shake my head.

"I don't think so Daisuke. If I let you go you might get away."

"Aww come on." His voice raises and I wince at the whine. In counter offence, I hold tight to his two wrists in my right hand and my left wanders down to tickle his tummy. I am a master tickler and my fingers traipse mercilessly around. Daisuke screeches like a girl and buckles trying to get away. His giggles are swallowed by his scream and his hands start to slip from my grasp.

Quickly I snap both hands back around his wrists. He scowls back at me.

"Don't be a jerk. Let my hands go. Lemme up" He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Nope. Sorry." I inform him. As soon as his tongue returns to his mouth I lean forward and press his lips under mine. He strains a final time to release his hands as he presses upwards into my kiss but to no avail. So, in his desperation trying to hug me he wraps his fingers around my hands in a tiny almost hug.

It's happened. That sweetest, cutest, thing has driven me over the edge and I've hit bliss. I've hit nirvana. I've hit Shangri-La.

I'm also quite glad I got that writer's dictionary from Jyou on my last birthday.

Because I know, I don't think, I know I love Daisuke. What's not to love? And the world's totally absolutely peachy with him and me on this ugly over stuffed couch. The world for once is perfect. It's sunshine, lollypops and sprinkles. It's Toy town, heart hugs, giant ice cream sundaes, and birthday cake all wrapped into one.

So yeah, I'm happy. I am very happy actually. This is real happiness.

This brings foreshadowing to the table because my life has never let me be happy for too long. It has to smack me on the nose with the rolled up newspaper. Maybe it's not just me and bad stuff in the middle of euphoria happens to everyone. Maybe it is just me. Or maybe the pessimist at heart was always right.

There is always a bang.

Hooray Yamato, you get to stay home from school today. Bang, but you have chicken pox and that itches like a demon.

Well you finally get to spend more time with your father Yamato. Bang. However, you'll hardly ever get to see you little brother. He can visit maybe once or twice a month if you're lucky.

Your bother escaped the evil clutches of Puppetmon. Bang! He's growing up. He doesn't need you any more does he?

You finally get to go home Mattie boy even if, hey, it's in a trolley car. BANG! You'll never see the one creature in the entire cosmos who has ever understood you. Say goodbye to Gabumon. Bye bye.

Woops. I lied! The gate to the digital world is open again. Hooray! Let's go find Gabumon. B A N G! Oh right. I forgot to mention. The powers and strength you and your partner had gained, well... It's gone. You suck and you can't fight the bad guys. Call in the new guys to do the fighting for you. Ochy! Oh yeah! That was a sucker punch to Ishida's kidneys!

You're in love with Daisuke Motomiya.

I should have known there'd be a bang.

I should have heard the door open.

bang

"What the hell is going on here!"

------

This boys and girls is what I like to call a cliffhanger. Hurray! It's everyone's favourite fiction convention. Or is it everyone's most hated? I can't at this moment remember.

Please review? How will I learn my lesson if you don't?

Nanja:….um. Smacks her with rolled up newspaper Bad! That's very bad!


	8. Chapter 8

AN:… O.O Leapin' Lizards! It's been a really looong time since I updated, a lot longer then I said it would be. I'm sorry. RL stuff came up, nothing major just school things, and I just put this fic on the back burner. To you few who did send them, thanks for the PMs regarding the absent chapters. It reminded me that I hadn't posted like I meant to and it got my rear in gear. You guys rock! Much love to you all for your patience.

Mighty thanks to:

O r i g i n a l: It's surprisingly easy to be cruel. Being cruel comes with this awesome laugh. Mwahahahahaha! Davis had to bribe Chilbimon with cookies before he got his shirts back.

Moonlit Eyes: You totally called the not updating for months things. You win this lovely money symbol: $ Treasure it forever. I is sorry for long time updating especially after a cliffhanger. I loved the fic! No one eva wrote me a bribe before. I feel loved!

Tamika DanarDraco and Nocturnal Demon: TDD, I'm glad you reviewed and that you like the Matt/Davis interaction. It's awesome to get new readers. It's like I have a growing army of evil not unlike my zombie army though I assume my readers eat less human flesh then zombies. ND, dude! Thanks for pimping my fic! I'm also very fond of Davis being an artist. Thanks for the entertaining review.

Digi-Girl101: Not so soon, sorry. :(

Fallen1: I know. Cutting smut off in da middle is evil! Though, that is probably about as smutty as this fic will get. Another cookie for you for your review. hands over cookie

Anonymous: No need to apologies. And it's not sad to read all of a WIP in a day. I do it myself and everything I do is normal. Hee.

Ah! Don't get me started on the tense problems in this fic. OMFG! Present tense is the worse tense ever! I have no idea why I decided to write in it. It was only a phase I swear! At least there should be no more flash backs to trip me up.

Eep. Sorry for getting so irate. Hopefully I'll get better with my tense problems. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic regardless and that you think it's cute. Thanks for the excellent review and the critique. I love getting both.

3 You!: Thanks for the love. Yamasuke is a hard coupling to find. :( Your puppy eyes burn me with guilt! I'm glad you're enjoying my fic.

Rene Marie: I accept your sugary bribes. Yummy. Well we'll have to see what the band decides to name the CD. It will likely be something that'll embarrass Yama horrible. Thanks for reviewing.

----

Daisuke

I've never been a fan of romance. What sane guys is? I mean there're movies, comics and TV shows all focusing on it and I've never gotten the whole thing. You know, the flowers, the long romantic walks on the beach and the mushy little love letters. It all seems kinda pointless and lame. Yamato's isn't into that stuff which is great because if he was I wouldn't know how to behave. Going out on dates with him is fun not a painful list of set rituals.

Of course the mushy-ness wasn't my main problem with romance. It was the stories where the gorgeous girl is ravished by the strong mysterious guy in between of all that mushy lovey stuff that bothered me. The kissing and touchy stuff made me question the dating romance stuff because it never looked all that fun. It actually looked kinda gross.

I'll let you in on a little secret.

It's fun.

At least, the being ravished by the strong mysterious guy is fun when it's Yamato. 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's what's happening to me. Not that he's stronger then me or anything. Mostly he caught me by surprise. It started out as him tickling me but then he started kissing and...

I always thought kissing was gross but it's really not. It feels nice. It's warm and sortta soft. It's different then what I expected. When Yamato kisses me, he's close and I'm warm. I'm not alone and it feels good. Sometimes when I'm with him I feel like I've drunk a glass full of fire and the fire's trying to escape through my skin. Being with him is like trying to contain the entire sun in my rib cage.

Yamato's lips cover mine and I can taste him indescribably smoky and sweet and coffee. I haven't felt this right, this complete, this real, since the day I met Veemon. I used to feel like my entire body, my entire life was really an incomplete puzzle. Huge gaps were missing but instead of just missing the pieces the empty places ached.

Yamato snapped into place without warning and now all my emotions almost make sense. I'm happy. With Yamato, I'm almost real. It's all I can do to just kiss him back and hold onto what I can.

Then I hear, "What the hell is going one here!" and the thump of something hitting the floor. Yamato's ripped off me but not by force. He just pulls away so fast leaping up and backing away it's like he's being torn away. I have to resist the urge to reach out and try to grab at him, try to coax him back. The change between that warmth and the emptiness is a shock. It's like being in your sleeping bag, snuggled up, deep asleep then having a bucket of ice cold water dumped on you. It hurts you awake and terrifies you with the sudden change in temperature. The world has shifted drastically. I should know the feeling because that happened to me once at soccer camp.

Those stupid jerks.

Yamato's face is pale his eyes staring shocked over the back of the couch. I wince then turned to look. Yup, it's his Dad. His Dad does not look happy. He doesn't even just look angry. He looks...

...Infuriated.

Yeah, infuriated seems a good word to go with.

And he's also pretty pissed off to boot.

"D-dad." Yamato stutters.

Ishida-san is just glaring at his son and Yamato is just standing there flinching. I don't know what to do so I sit up. Maybe it was a bad idea Ishida because turns his head from Yamato and looks at me.

"I think you had better leave," he tells me voice flat and cold. I nod glancing over at Yamato real quick. I can't read his expression and it scares me. He looks scared. Why is he scared?

"I'll show you out Daisuke."

"Matt..." Ishida starts. Yamato ignores him and grabs my arm hard, pulling me after him.

"Come on Daisuke!" He tugs and I follow ever the obedient puppy. I'm worried 'cause his voice sounds funny as he rushes me to the door. We both stuff our feet into shoes he grabs my jacket and we head off out the hall. I guess when he said show me out he meant out of the building. We don't talk as we tread down the stairs and soon we're outside.

"Here's your jacket." Yamato finally lets my arm go and he looks up at the sky.

"Thanks." I take it and pull it on.

"Yeah."

He looks away from the sky and smiles at me. The smile isn't happy though. It's sad and I don't like it. It makes me cold in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you ok Yamato?"

"Don't worry about it Dai. He's just a little shocked." He looks sick telling me this.

"You sure? I can stay if you want. Help explain things." This is my fault. Now Yamato is going to get in trouble. It is all my fault.

"No. It's ok Daisuke. Dad's just a little steamed. It'll be ok. I promise." I guess I don't look very convinced 'cause he bends slightly so he can look me straight in the eye. He puts a hand on my shoulder that feels comforting but at the same time restraining. What he really wants is for me to leave him alone right now. I can tell.

"I'd tell you if something was wrong," he swears and I sigh internally. He doesn't want me here. Besides who can say no to those gorgeous baby blues? Not me that's for sure.

"Alright Yamato. Call me ok?"

"Of course."

"Kay. Yamato?"

"Yea?"

"Love you." I'm not sure what I planed to say but it wasn't that.

He looks at me surprised and instead of waiting for him to say something I run off. I hear him call after me but he doesn't follow. I stop a block away from Yamato's apartment, sit on the pavement and burst into tears.

I don't know what's wrong so I just sit my body shaking tears streaming down my face. I feel so alone or something like that. And I'm scared. Yamato's Dad looked really mad, and I can remember how upset TK looked when he found out, and it's just too much.

I'm bawling like a big fat baby and I can't stop. I hate myself.

I want to be with someone. I want to be with Yamato but I can't. I need to talk to someone else but my options are limited. Ken's out. Not only is he far away but I can't keep dumping all my problems on Ken. He has his own problems to deal with he doesn't need me. Nobody needs me. All I do is make problems for every one around me. I need to talk to the one person who's always been able to cheer me up and help me solve my problems. Making my decision, I get up stumbling and squinting as I make my way down the sidewalk.

Tai is pretty surprised to find me behind his apartment door. He's dressed for bed because on the long walk over the time went from evening to late night. Unfortunately I haven't stopped crying for very long. I wipe at my face and don't look Tai in the eyes.

"Davis! What's wrong?"

"Hi Tai." I sniff and I can hear how pathetic I must sound and look. "Is Kari home? I need...t-to talk…," another sob bubbles out on its own power. "...to her."

"Kari! Come'ere!" Tai calls back into the apartment pulling me inside by my sleeve. I slump to the floor as he kneels down in front of me. "What's wrong buddy?" I shake my head squeezing my eyes shut. Instead of stopping, more tears leak out.

"Nottin. I just hafta talk," Hiccup/sob, "to someone."

"Well I'm someone. What's wrong?"

"Uh uh. Can't tell you." I sound so childishly stubborn but I'm afraid that Tai'll be mad at me or worse at Yamato. Kari won't though. I know she'll understand. Tai doesn't accept that as a answer though and I honesty didn't think he would. Secretly I'd hoped he wouldn't be home. Luckily Kari comes into the room.

"Davis! What's wrong?"

"I just needed to t-talk to somebody." I can't even look at either of them 'cause I'm blubbering like a crybaby. "If I'm bothering you I can leave." Ok I know that's a rather stupid thing to say. Like either would say yeah love to help seeing you're upset and all but we were watching a movie. Go away. No one's that cruel especially Tai or Kari.

"Davis." Tai says in way that sorta speaks exactly what I thought. Right I didn't think they'd kick me out. So maybe it's just a kind of manipulation. It's something I'm good at.

I suck.

I shrug and sink closer to the floor burying my face in my knees and arms. Through the cracks where the light streams in I watch Kari sit down beside me. She puts one arm over my shoulder and I smile slightly. It makes me wish I could talk to Jun. She used to do that when I was sad. Hug me and sing then make us both hot chocolate. Not so much nowadays and since both Kari and Tai are here I'm going to have to tell both of them what's wrong.

I bury my face on her shoulder shuddering. She gives me a hug and Tai pats me lightly on the back.

"Tell me what's wrong Davis. I promise I'll try to help." Her voice is soothing. That's the reason I always loved Kari. I guess it wasn't really love or... no it's love but it's not that kind of love. It's love like I love Ken. Different I guess. Weird. It was always more I needed her then she needed me.

"It's about Ya..Ya..." I never realized how hard Yamato's name is to say when you're sobbing like a big fat giant baby.

"Yamato?" Tai murmurs behind me. "This is about Matt?"

"Y-yea."

Tai growls. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." I scowl despite my tears. "It's my fault."

"What happened Davis?" Kari ask softly leaning her head closer. "Did you and Matt get into a fight?" I shake my head still against her shoulder.

"Then what's the problem? I can't help if you don't tell me."

She's right so I tell her with Tai fluttering over us hearing everything and I don't really care. I just babble incoherently about Mr. Ishida and Yamato and how I'm an idiot and I say things like love and I'm selfish and I don't know how not to be. When it gets to the actually relationship between me and Yamato Tai is taken by surprise but Kari seems to have known. I bet TS told her but I don't even care about that any more. Having a secret isn't fun any more. Instead, it just sucks.

I pull back now rocking on my heels. The shoulder of Kari's nightgown has a big wet patch the shape of my face that would be funny if I wasn't so pathetic. I wipe at my eyes but it's a lost cause. My face is hot and wet and wiping just pushes the tears around and makes my skin sting. I feel like such an idiot and I know I look like one too. It's one thing that I was crying in front Kari, she's a girl, but I'm also crying in front of Tai.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Cry, Bother them, or tell about Yamato's and my relationship. Or D: All of the above. I take a deep breath feeling dread settling all through my body. I shouldn't have come here. I should have just gone home. I study the tiles beneath me instead of looking at either of them.

"It isn't your fault." Kari says matter of fact.

"Ya?" I ask sourly. I look up finally too angry at my self to be ashamed anymore. Kari's eyes look sad. "Which part? I'm pretty sure at least some of it's my fault."

"No," Tai says slowly, "I can't believe that you and…but it's not your fault Davis."

"Is too." I sniff miserably.

"It was just bad timing Davis." Kari says patting my knee. "It's not your fault and Matt's not mad at you."

"I guess." I shrug dejectedly.

"You'll see it'll all work out tomorrow. I promise."

"Maybe I should go round and…talk to Matt tomorrow.' Tai, who for this whole conversation has been pretty quiet, says slowly, thoughtfully as if picking out his words.

"Why? Are you going to yell at him?"

Tai looks at both Kari and me glaring at him and gets a sheepish look. "No? Of course not." He sighs. "I just want to talk to him."

We fall into an awkward silence in which Tai looks like he wants to ask questions but won't and I just sit miserable. Kari eventually gets me a damp washcloth and I wipe my face clean.

"Do you want to stay over?" Kari asked gently. "You can stay in Tai's room." I must be a pretty sad sight since Tai doesn't even do his usual banter with Kari about her offering something of his without asking first. He just nods in agreement.

Red faced I look back down at the floor. "Um…no. I better get home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok."

We all stand up.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Tai asks unsure. I shake my head. That's the last thing I want.

"No. Thank you."

I walk home to my empty apartment and get ready for bed even though it feels like I'll never be able to sleep.

I think back on what Kari said and for one of the first times in my life I don't believe her. What if things aren't better tomorrow and it is all my fault?

I should have never told Yamato I loved him. It can only make things worse.

------

Thanks for reading! Next chapter Yamato and his Dad have a "talk". Oooooooo ominous isn't it? Also, Daisuke is a big crybaby! But we love him anyway.

Off topic: Do you, dear readers, know what is most excellent? Answer: This season of Supernatural. I want to molest Jenson and his tasty eyelashes. Oh he's sooooo pretty!

Nanja: E! yourself. I'm glad you liked the cliffy poppet. I counter your baseball bat of love with, Flying molestation tackle!!! "Waaaaaaaa!"

Also, I wrote this for you. I hope it is grammatically correct but I doubt it.

"Watashi wa sekushi na zomubi ga daisuke desu." to nanja-san wa, iimashita.

Soshite; "Zomubi-san, pantsu o neide kudasai." to nanja-san wa, iimashita.

Last words: I once loved a horrible flesh-eating zombie. He stole my heart. Literally, in an Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom style. I replaced it with an artichoke and really couldn't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks To:

Digi-Girl101: I update slowly. Thanks for the review.

IronFist Shady Gurl: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. You shall see what happens in this chappy.

Moonlit Eyes: Not naggy! Really I don't mind and it reminded me to update. Indeed Yamasuke is rare but we shall work on rectifying this yes? Don't worry I will finish this fic. I'm already thinking sequel but don't hold me to that. Any whoo much love for the reviews.

dsilvis22: Thanks. I hope you keep reading.

Amichi: I have a problem with making my fav characters cry. And Dai is adorable isn't he?

AN: IMDB said Matt's Dad's name was Hero so that is what I used. TK is Matt's half brother because I said so. Also, There's more swearing in this chapter then in previous chapters.

Because I said so.

**------**

**Yamato**

After I get back from walking Daisuke out Dad sends me to my room. He doesn't even look at me when he says that, he refuses to look at me staring out the window, anything but look at me. I don't know what to say, I have no idea, I'm lost.

I go to my room. Sitting on my bed, I close my eyes and try to empty myself of everything striving for mental numbness. My stomach hurts and I think I'm getting an ulcer. My chest hurts; I think I'm having a heart attack. Daisuke thinks he loves me. Daisuke loves me?

Dad knows. He hates me now. My heart hurts and it beats too fast despite the numbness. My blood is surging through my veins but I'm still like a statue. I'm still but I'm breathing so fast I can hear my self gasping. I'm breathing too fast to get air but as long as I don't cry…

As long as I close my eyes and take it all like a man…

Dad's mad. Daisuke loves me. I can't force myself to breath and every emotion is so raw I can't go numb because that be like trying to freeze a volcano. I go to my desk and grab that drawing Dai did of that American superhero, the one he hates so much. I hold it gently between my fingers and I don't cry.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm back out in the living room and Dad's holding his belt in his hands.

I guess I expected this. Punishment for whenever I stray from the path of good son which lately hasn't been that often but I guess Dad doesn't like the idea of Daisuke. And if I could just go numb and not care about the gross unfairness of it all but I keep thinking about that damn drawing lying on my bed. This is what happens when you care; you care too much and it hurts.

Daisuke loves me and Dad is so angry.

Why can nothing in my life ever work out nice the way I want it to?

Punishment: It is usually a few swaps across my butt and back with his belt. Once or twice when I was younger, it was with a hairbrush (how fucking embarrassing is that to be spanked with a hairbrush?). Sometimes I do stupid things and that is how he deals. This time though, he doesn't make me turn around and he drops the belt and uses his fist.

First ribs then gut and I lose all my air and any ability to cry out. I try anyways and I make a sick rattling gasp.

It's not right it's not right. I cover my midsections and doubled over make weak kitten sounds.

He isn't supposed to do this. He's supposed to only hit me when I've done something wrong. He's supposed to love me and accept me 'cause he's my dad. He's not supposed to hate me because of who I love. He's not supposed to do shit like this.

I curl around myself tighter because the hitting, it fucking hurts and the fact my dad is just hitting me hurts so much more.

"S-stop…please…Dad…" I choke and plead.

"My own son…" He whispers, disgusted. My eyes burn and I feel shame welling up in my chest. I mentally bite down savagely on the black feeling.

He's supposed to love me and he's punishing me. Because I love Daisuke and

Daisuke loves me.

He does. I heard him say it. He told me he loved me.

I back away and I hit the couch.

"Stop."

"My own flesh and blood. In my house. How could you, you sick twisted…"

I stumble and fall.

"Please. Dad."

"Shut up Yamato!" and hearing him say that, I see red! I stand up, straight staring at him.

"I said stop!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice!"

I shove him. He lurches backwards his eyes wide now looking at me as if only now does he see me. He pushes me back fists on me again.

I punch him.

And now, we're fighting.

There are few good hits on my part I suppose but even though we're now about the same height I'm no where as big as he is. Dad always said I take after my mum, which I think his way of saying that I'm light and flimsy. I smash my hand against his face and hold on to his shirt and I'm still bowled over. It's like karmic justice telling me 'this is what happens when you care more about music and art then sports.'

Why is he so angry? Why does he hate me?

I pull away slipping from his hand, tilting and weaving. I can taste blood in my mouth, my blood, salty and warm. One of my eyes is throbbing streaming tears, my other eyes streams tears but of another sort. My ribs scream in fiery agony.

I tear out of the apartment without a jacket, throbbing with pain and shame and hurt. I'm on the sidewalk when he opens a window above me and calls out.

"Don't even dare try stepping back into this apartment. You're no son of mine!"

I race off down the sidewalk.

I have nowhere to go which isn't true because I have so many places to go. Any of the Chosen Children will take me in. I have the band. I have Daisuke.

I don't go to any of those places. I…wander. I get some strange looks probably 'cause I look like I just got the shit kicked out of me. I ignore the people who ask me if I'm ok. Of course I'm not ok. I just got the shit kicked out of me.

I eventually end up at Nancy and TK's place. Nancy and I have never had the greatest relationship. Maybe it's because she thinks I'm a bad example to TK. Maybe I look too much like my Dad for her comfort. After the divorce, she took TK to live with her permanently but me, I was just her stepson, I stayed with Dad which is just one of the many proofs that I wasn't her son. To her I'm only TK's half brother, someone to be tolerated for his sake. Regardless, I find myself outside her building. I ring all the buzzers knowing someone will foolishly open the front door.

It doesn't take long and once inside I sneak around because both Cody and Yolie live in this building. I don't want to run into any chosen child, especially the new ones, my little brother included. It's late through so I hope they're all in bed asleep. It doesn't take long to find the right apartment and rap on the door, wincing at the pain it causes my bruised knuckles. There's silence for a moment then a light shuffle sound from behind the door and I hear Nancy's voice through the wood.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." I say finally hoping she'll recognise my voice. I have this horrible image of her turning me away if she hears me say Matt.

She cracks the door open and peeks out.

"Matt?"

"Hi Nancy." My voice is a crackly whisper but I smile at her. Her pretty face contorts as she stares horrified at me.

"Oh my Lord. What happened?" She moves aside and helps me into her apartment, which is the easiest entrance I've ever received into hers and TK's life. I must look pretty messed up if she's this worried. I allow her to steer me inside and sit me down at the kitchen table.

"You're bleeding all over!"

"I am?" I look down at myself in surprise. Wow. I really am. There's red on my white dress shirt.

"Stay here. I'm going to get some towels."

I collapse on one of the kitchen chairs and haze out of it until she comes back. She has a First Aid kit, towels and wash clothes and I protest for a second because they're the nice white ones she keeps in the guest bathroom. She ignores me; I make a sound of pain and relief as a cold cloth presses against my swollen nose.

"It'll get stained." I tell her moving my hand to hold the cloth as she studies my face.

"It's fine," she snaps. With another cloth, she dabs at my forehead. I hiss.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

She moves slowly and meticulously, reaching all the spots that are actually bleeding first with the cloths then antiseptic and lastly bandages. Eventually I end up sitting in her kitchen, blood soiling her pretty towel set, with her affixing a butterfly bandage to my eyebrow that has apparently split like my lip.

"Matt, what happened?"

"Nothing." What can I tell her?

"This isn't nothing!" She bullies me out of my shirt and begins poking my ribs. "Does this hurt?" She asks pressing hard and I yelp.

"Yes!"

"Well they aren't broken." She takes out a long white bandage and begins wrapping them anyway. I make another hissing noise as she pulls them tight. "What happened?"

"I ran into a door."

"Very funny Matt. Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter who did it!" She looks at me, tying off the bandages as she does and I can tell: she knows.

"Was it Hero?" She asks finally, voice very, very small.

I don't say anything but that's enough of an answer. She goes pale except for the high spot of her cheeks, which go red.

"That man! That man! I can't believe him. Angry, violent. I can't believe I let TK stay there with him!"

A ghost of a sigh escapes my lips. It always comes back to TK. I guess it's 'cause he's so much easier to love then me. I give her a comforting smile to calm her down, though since I look so bad it probably looks grotesque.

"He wouldn't do anything to TK." I assure her softly. It hurts to admit the truth. "Dad loves him."

She glances sharply at me. "He loves you too."

"No, he doesn't," I want to say. My face feels tight and I cover it with my hand. Hot tears steam into my palm and I hide my face further. I can't let her see me crying. He doesn't love me.

"Matt." He voice is soft and full of pity. She touches my hand and I yank it away. I don't want her pity!

"Don't." I warn voice tight.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I don't want to think about it. He hates me. He hates me.

"Tell me." She's moved her face right in front of mine but stops trying to touch me. "What made him so angry? He's never done something to this degree before."

"No, he hasn't." I try to control my voice and make it flat and emotionless. I want to be cold so every thing stops hurting. I want to be made from ice and rock so nothing ever hurts ever again.

_Yamato?"_

_"Yea?" _

_"Love you."_

I jerk as I clamp back a sob. I want my mind to SHUT UP! I want to be numb. She's touching me again, wrapping her fingers around my wrist. Her fingers feel cold on my skin.

"Why?"

"Just leave it alone."

"I can't just leave it alone Matt!"

I rip my arm away from her. "Well you should! It's none of your business!"

"It is my business. Just tell me!" I grit my teeth at her horrible pleading voice. Oh yes, Nancy is so understanding.

"You really wanna know Nancy?" I look up at her into her face not quite yelling but getting close. "Dad caught me and my boyfriend making out on the couch and then he beat the shit out of me."

A sharp gasp sounds and it didn't come from Nancy. I jerk my head around and there's TK, pyjamas and all, standing in the doorway to the kitchen looking at me horrified. I feel sick.

"I should go." I say trying to get up from the chair. Nancy pushes me back down.

"Don't you dare! You sit down and let me help you."

"But-"

"Now Matt!"

I meekly sit back down and avoid looking at TK as he slowly comes over and sits at the table as well. I can feel him looking at me so I look at Nancy. Nancy's face is awash with emotions and her hands clench in and out of fists.

"Mom, maybe you should make some tea." TK suggests softy.

"Tea. Yes." Nancy says faintly turning away to busy herself at the counter. I can feel him looking at me and my lip trembles. I bite down on it viciously to make it stop. I can't look at TK. I stare at my hands and the red bruising on them.

"Are you ok?" He asks first, blandly, as if this is nothing, tra la la la, my brother gets his ass kicked everyday.

"I'm fine."

"Is…is Davis ok?"

"Uh huh…I sent him home before…it happened." Blandly, tra la la la.

"Dammit Matt!" He explodes banging his fist on the tabletop. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? About me and Dai?" Is he going to be angry about that until the end of time? "I told you I was going to tell-"

He bangs his fist on the table again. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Why didn't you tell me about Dad, that he hits you?"

"It's not a big deal TK." The look on TK's face tells me this was the wrong thing to say.

"It is a big fucking deal." His voice is bland again but fire still there anyways. It must be something to these people because Nancy doesn't even scold her son for swearing as she's done countless times before. He pauses and closes his eyes.

"Does Davis know?" He says finally, voice soft, weary.

Know what? That Dad punishes me? Probably. Did he know what was going to happen when he left the apartment? No or he would have made me go with him. No or he would have stayed. No or he would have been angry. No because he wouldn't have told me he loved me. I shrug.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Tell him what? I don't know what my brother means but if telling Davis means letting him see what happens when he loves me then, "No."

"So what?" TK snaps. "You're just going to avoid him until the bruises go away?" He pokes one of the bruises his voice telling me exactly what he thinks of my plan.

I scowl slightly happy that at least I can be mad at TK instead of feeling sorry for my pitiful state. "Why do you care TK?" I ask just as snarkily. "It's my business, not anything to do with you. Besides," I slap my hands on the table and in the corner of my eyes, I see Nancy jump at the sound. "you don't even like Daisuke. Why would you care?"

He gives me a disgusted snort and stomps out of the room. Fine, be that way! I sigh and cover my face again feeling tired and oh so achey.

Nancy comes over with two cups of tea. I take mine from her and almost smile because the cup is pink with Hello Kitty on it. I roll the glass slowly between my palm letting the heat seep into my flesh.

She looks haggard and as she sips her tea; she sighs. She looks better than when she first opened the door but still troubled.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She looks momentarily surprised and, to my own surprise, she laughs. I smile.

"Peachy," She says. "I'm just peachy. You?"

"Can't complain. Tea's good."

We sip our tea in silence, not much for small talk, until TK suddenly reappears. He doesn't enter the room and he doesn't look me in the eyes.

"I called Davis."

"What! Why?" I say, almost jumping up, except, you know, not. Ow.

"Because he's your boyfriend," He gives me a petulant glare, as he doesn't stutter over the words. His lips are pursed and angry white around the edges. "I told him that you were here and that he should come over."

"If he comes over here he'll know I lied!" I told him everything was fine and I lied. My stomach lurches.

I get up to… I don't know, leave, runaway, hide, anything to avoid inevitable confrontation. Before I know it, Nancy pushes me back down in my seat. "You're not going anywhere."

"But," I'm desperate. She squeezes my shoulder hard.

"Sit." She orders. "You too, TK."

The three of us sit awkwardly and I can only stare into my teacup wishing I was any where but here. Unfortunately, Nancy's too good of a warden and too strict of a nurse to let me up. They don't even attempt small talk for which I'm glad but the silence makes the door buzz even louder half an hour later when Daisuke arrives. TK gets up to let Daisuke in and I can only stare at my tea hands wrapped impossibly tight around my little teacup. I imagine I'm strangling Hello Kitty and that I don't feel emotions. When I hear Daisuke's voice, I know I do feel because I hurt.

"Oh god, Yamato." Daisuke whispers as he entered the room. It's just the three of us in the room because TK hasn't come back. I don't even think Daisuke sees Nancy at the table with me, both of us with our cups of cold tea. I look at Daisuke and I hurt even more then before because he looked so sad, so lost. He looks like he's about the fucking cry and I know it's my fault.

Nancy stands and I'm thankful because it breaks my staring contest with Dai as neither of us says anything after his initial comment. She gathers up the bandages and bloody cloths and everything and mutters motherly things about her going to bed and don't stay up to late. As if this was my house and Daisuke was my friend sleeping over. As she passes Daisuke, she gives him a look biting her lip as if she wants to say something but she doesn't. Daisuke watches her as she passes. Then she's gone and I'm alone with him. I take a swallow of cold bitter tea and crack a fake smile.

"Hey Dai."

He makes a sound then his arms are around me and he's kissing me fiercely like the little protective thing that he is. Oh Daisuke. I kiss him back just as fierce and I haven't the heart to tell him he's hurting me.

-----

Ok I have to say that writing the scene between Matt and his Dad was extremely difficult. While I generally like to tread into darker, and occasionally bloodier, description, I kept that pretty minimalist because it was making my slightly uncomfortable. This, my dears, was my problem chapter, which explains the lag between the last postings.

Yes, it wasn't very graphic but it made me depressed.

So, the fic takes a turn for the darker in the next few chapters. Next, we have Dai confronting Yamato with equal sprinklings of h/c and angst.

See you then y'all! Review too cause I love 'em.

Nanja: Much love to you Poppet. Your enthusiasm for this fic makes me happy. HAPPY IN MY PANTS!!!! Aww. Nanja-san ga suki desu! Also, the face you make when I tell you the fic is complete on my 'puter but you can't read it makes me happy. Mmmm Schadenfreude.

PS: I have put a hit out on you know who. Just fyi.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Dudes! I totally threw in a line from Willow! 'Tis most excellent.

Anyway new chappy up. Yay!

Thanks to:

Moonlit Eyes: You're a poet and you didn't even know it! I liked writing Yamato in that chapter I must admit. I adore how messed up Yamato is when he compares himself to TK. He does not have a good self-image. I'm glad my writing chased an emotional reaction. I love TK secretly so he never stays a jerk for long. I'm glad you liked. Hugs for the review!

Amichi: Yes, I am a slow updater. Being mean to Yama is fun, or so I am told. Mr. Ishida is going to pop up again too! Bwahaha. I'm glad you enjoyed. Ah yes, Schadenfreude: Taking pleasure in other's pain. Truly the greatest of all German words. (Except maybe for Kummerspeck.) I enjoy schadenfreude much too often. Hee. Thanks for reviewing.

Digi-Girl101: Thanks! I know it wasn't soon but it was eventual yes?

-----

Daisuke

"Hey Dai."

Something pops in my chest at Yamato's voice and I want to cry. Oh god oh god oh god. When I was with him a few hours ago, he was fine. Now he's red and puffy and bandaged.

"Your Dad did this?" I hold his hand, grasp it for dear life and stroke the skin beneath my finger tips. It's because of me. It's all my fault.

As if he hears my thoughts, Yamato shakes his head. "No. Not because of you. It's ok Dai. It's not your fault."

"If I had known…I would have stayed."

"It would have been worse." His words cut. There I was crying my sad little eyes out and Yamato was getting beat up by his Dad.

"I just…" How long Yamato? "Why didn't you tell me?" Why didn't you warn me?

"I just couldn't tell any one."

"Couldn't tell anyone that your Dad beats you?"

"Daisuke!" He sounds appalled. "It's not like he randomly beats me for no reason!"

"Uh huh."

"Seriously. It's not usually this bad."

I touch his face. His lip is busted up and he has a black eye. "He hurt you."

"I hurt him too. Got some good punches in."

"You fought back?"

"Yea." He acts as if this makes it all better.

"So you reached your snapping point under his abuse!"

"No...It's...Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me?"

I advert my eyes from Yamato's and hope he'll drop it. He doesn't say anything just stares at me as if he can see right through me. I can't stand the silence.

"Yea. I meant it." My face is red. I'm such a stupid little kid. Cry baby. Loser. Geek. Pathetic.

"Good. I love you too."

I have to sit upon hearing that revelation. There's no chair so I just fall on my butt to sit on the floor. I…I don't think I was expecting that.

"Are you ok Daisuke?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you're ok."

"You know that's not what I mean!"

"I said I loved you too."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yea oh. I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that."

"Why. Is it impossible for me to love anyone?"

I look at him surprised. He sounded so angry when he said that but he's gone back to his fake don't care attitude as he pretends the bruises don't matter. They do matter. And that wasn't what I meant anyway. It's because no one says that they love me. Ever. Before I tell him this I glare. Nice try Yamato.

"You tricked me! I hate when people do that! You changed the subject! We were talking about your Dad."

"Maybe it's something I don't want to talk about."

"And maybe if you had talked about it this wouldn't have happened!" I snap infuriated, holding Yamato's arm up so he could see one of the livid purple marks that ooze across his cream skin. They're ugly and I hate them. He looks away from it. "You should have told someone. It didn't have to be me. It could have been Tai or Jyou. T's mom. Anyone."

"I know Dai. It's just…"

"You should have told me." My voice is soft now, pathetic. Why didn't he trust me? I should have taken care of him. I should have protected him. "I would have helped."

"And how would you have done that?" His voice is scathing and sarcastic and I feel my face going red again.

"I could of…I would of... We could have told someone."

He shakes his head. "Seriously. It's a discipline thing okay? Like when I was six and I tried to drink bleach or I when started fights at school. It…it never was like this before."

"Why are you defending him Yama? He hurt you."

"I know he did but..."

"But what? But you deserved it?"

I didn't expect him to say it but he looks up into my eyes and…

"Yea Dai. I did deserve it."

That's earth shattering and I think I'm going to retch. There's a sudden stabbing pain right in my stomach. No Yamato. No no no.

"God, Yamato."

He shakes his head and points to his face, his bruised face. "Not this. Do you understand? I deserved the others but I didn't deserve this. That's why I left."

I shake my head. "I don't understand." I put a hand over his. I don't under stand you Yamato.

He sighs. "Whatever. Can we not talk about this now? I'm tired."

"Ok Yama. Can I wait here while you sleep?" I'm like a dog. Please, please don't send me away. Let me sit at your feet.

He smiles and for a second I think that maybe it'll be ok. "If you want to I don't mind."

He goes to lie down on the couch and leaves me alone in the kitchen.

-----

Once Yamato's asleep I move from the kitchen to the living room to watch him on the couch while he sleeps. I donno if that's creepy or what but it's what I need to do. That's where TK finds me. He comes into the room cautiously first looking at Yamato then, hardly looking at me, he sits down on the floor beside me.

"Hey Davis." He says finally.

"TK." I give a nod watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"What? No TM?"

"I'm not it the mood."

"I guess not." He nods to Yamato. "How is he?"

"Ok I guess. I think. Your Mom did a real good jobs with the bandages." Not exactly smart and or interesting but TK rolls with it.

"Yea she used to be a Nurse before she started writing. Back when she was married to Dad."

"Oh." I don't know what to say. Maybe I want to ask more about life before the infamous divorce because I never thought to talk to Yamato about it. I want to ask if Mr. Ishida ever hit TK. I want to ask what the fuck is wrong with this family though I am hardly one to talk. I don't say any of this. I just look at the slick white bandage that spans the tear on Yamato's forehead.

"Maybe I should learn how to use bandages and stuff." I say finally trying to think of a safe subject and only coming up with that. "It'd be useful, you know, in the Digiworld and stuff."

He nods faintly. "Yea. I know some stuff from my mum but…I donno maybe we can all take a class or something."

"Yea." Well apparently, the conversation idea was a bust. I still feel uncomfortable but, ever since I stopped like liking Kari and especially since I started dating his brother, I've figured I should start being a better friend to TK. I take a deep breath and, not looking at him instead focusing on the carpet and a loose thread, say "Say…TK?"

"Yea?"

"Um…Thanks for calling me about Yamato. I…I'm glad I can be here with him." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He shrugs.

"No problem Davis. I…" He shrugs again. "I knew Matt wasn't going to call."

"No he wouldn't. He was probably planning on avoiding me or something." I struggle with my words trying to figure out what I want to say. "But…thank you for doing it. I know you aren't…you aren't happy about me and him and…thanks." I risk a look at his face.

He looks surprised then frowns. "Look Davis," He begins unsure. "I wasn't upset…I'm not upset," he corrects himself, "Because it was you and Matt. What I mean is…not like that. If it had been, you and Ken or Matt and his band friends or you know Tai and Izzy… I don't care about the two guys thing. I'm not like that. It's just…you and Matt. It was…" He trails off but I can fill in the blanks.

"It was because it was me." I look down at my feet. Pathetic. Loser.

"It's not that either. I don't…dislike you Davis. We're friends and sure, something you get on my nerves but sometimes I get on your nerves. We just…don't work well together for long periods of time." He stops talking. Okay then.

"So why are you so mad about me and Yamato?"

"It was because it was you. Because it was you and my brother. I mean you're my age. It's creepy."

"I-I'm sorry."

"No I am." TK sighs and I sit there just looking at him. "I was…I'm just…jealous"

Jealous? You're just jealous of me? The thought is making me dizzy so I can only stare at TK. No one's jealous of me. I look at him and he looks upset and struggling even though he's just sitting there.

"Why?"

"Because it's you! And…and you're the one he's spending time with. He never has time for me now."

"Dude! I'm not like taking him away or anything."

"You did." He says it so matter of fact that I can't help but think that maybe I did.

"I didn't mean too."

He nods solemnly. "I know. I just don't understand. I thought you liked Kari. What happened with that?"

I shrug. "It went away."

"It went away?"

"I found something better. It's nice to have someone lo…like you back for once."

"Yea."

Again, we sit in silence but its better then are previous one and I feel better.

I yawn and TK stands up offering a hand to me that I take. He helps me up.

"Come on. I have some blankets and stuff in my room you can use."

"Thanks TK." I say gratefully. He gives me a smile, small but real.

"No problem.

I fix myself up a bed beside the couch and fall asleep watching Yamato.

I love you Yamato I do, I do.

And he loves me too even if I don't deserve it.

-----

Man what is up with these guys? Such low self esteems. 

Thanks for reading. I enjoyed this one. Next chappy Yama is back and he and Nancy have a talk. And Yamato is sad and moody. And what is Daisuke up to? Is he doing stuff he shouldn't be? Well not yet.

Love to my readers. Review if ye will for I loveth them.

Nanja: OMG!!! Learn to cook turkey!!! You can't eat pink poultry!!! WTF is wrong wit jyou?!? (Since I called the hit off this is the preview for our upcoming dinner.) Thanks poppet. I'm glad you liked it. Hugs and inappropriate groping!


	11. Chapter 11

Random Arthur Notes Attack!:

Let's see. Sorry, for the long update wait. I wasn't much in the mood for writing and, as such, this fic suffered. Hopefully I'll be back to a more regulated posting schedule and I'll have this sucker finished before long.

Secondly, the first few lines of dialogue between Matt and Nancy came from Catalyst's original notes for this story so credit to her.

Um I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit minimalist but I like it.

Lastly thank you all you nice reviewers. You rock!

Enjoy,

------

Yamato

I wake up in the morning to find Daisuke camped out beside the couch, TK and Nancy already up and awake setting cereal out for breakfast. As guilty as I feel for having Dai stay beside me on the floor all night I don't bother to apologise. I know he'll go ballistic if I try and, really, I not that sorry. It's nice to think he was there all night. I guess that makes me selfish but at this point I don't care.

Unlike Nancy and TK neither Daisuke nor I are morning people so after I nudge him awake we both trudge to a relative silent meal. Afterwards it's decided by Nancy that Daisuke and TK will go to school, she will go to work and I would stay and recuperate at the apartment. Even though I have no choice in the matter, I don't mind. For one thing, I don't want to explain to Tai and the others yet and I feel even worse today then I did last night. I've turned into a giant aching bruise.

It's an equally silent drive to the school. No one knows what to say I guess. TK and Daisuke leave the car with a goodbye from TK and a hand squeeze from Dai.

"Yamato?" Nancy's voice is small and hesitant but I wince. I hate hearing my full name when it's not spoken by Daisuke. It usually means I'm in trouble.

"Yes?"

"Could you look at me?"

Uh oh.

"Sure."

I turn away from the window and the retreating figures of TK and Daisuke to look at Nancy. She looks like any mother behind the wheel, cautious but defiantly in control. I have a feeling I'm not going to like this.

"I know you're probably already aware of these facts but let's go over them shall we? Oral and anal sex are still sex. You understand that right?"

"Awwww..." I resist the urge to screw up my face and plug my ears. I don't want to hear this but Nancy is relentless.

"Don't awwww me. It's still sex and you can still get diseases..."

"Look Nancy, they already went over this in health class ok? You don't have too..."

She glares and I shut my mouth.

"You can still get diseases," She continues, "and you will use protection when ever possible."

I roll my eyes but mostly so I don't have to look her in the face any more. I shift awkwardly in my seat. I know I'm dating him but I've never really thought about this stuff about having sex with Daisuke. I've been with a total of two girls and I didn't really like it all that much. What if I don't like it with Dai either? I've tried not to think about it.

He's too young anyway.

"Look, Daisuke is only thirteen. We aren't going to be doing anything."

"Davis won't be that young forever will he? The day will come when you both will want to sleep together and I want you to be prepared."

Was that what I was trying to do last night on the couch? What is wrong with me? He's too young I shouldn't have been trying to…

The thought that Dai's too young for me to be dating flashes through my head nut I ignore it and glare at Nancy. I can't believe she's telling me this stuff. I don't want to talk about this.

We stop for a red light and Nancy looks my way her face serious. Then her face softens and she smiles, "I worry about you. That's my job."

I'd laugh because that's almost exactly what Daisuke says except for the fact I'm too mortified. Instead I give her a tight smile back. I appreciate her motherness in principle but I still don't want to have the sex talk with her. The light turns green and she turns her eyes back to the road. I turn back to the window watching the shops zoom by. At least the talk is over. It wasn't that bad I guess.

Suddenly Nancy giggles lightly to herself.

"What?"

"At least I don't have to worry about you coming home telling me you've got a girl pregnant."

I laugh surprised at the joke then give her a shameless smirk. "I don't know. Daisuke is full of mystery."

She snorts then slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Matt!" She admonishes trying to hide her smile and not laugh. "What a thing to say!" She tries to glare at me and we both laugh. Her face loses its smile a few seconds later and lines appeared on her forehead as she frowns.

"What are we going to do about your father? You're not going back there."

It's a command not a question. I shrug.

"It's not like he wants me back there. It's my home though. Besides I can't stay with you guys forever."

"You can if you want to."

I look at Nancy not quite sure she said what I think she said.

"You mean that?"

"Yes. Maybe I should have taken you with me in the first place."

"Na. I was a hard kid to look after."

"I still had a responsibility…"

"No you didn't." I interrupt.

"Yes I did. I knew how that man could be." She stares ahead at the road and not at me her hands gripping the wheel tightly. She almost seems to be talking to her self. "I knew he has a problem with his anger and I knew his child rearing methods. Hell, they're exactly like his father's. I couldn't expect any different from that man."

I raise my eyebrows as her voice rises with each word and she presses down harder on the accelerator.

"Calm down Nancy." I say in a hopefully soothing voice. "It's ok."

She looks at me eyes wide and pained. "No it isn't! I've let TK stay over there and I knew what your father was like."

I shrug. "You wouldn't have to worry about Dad and TK. TK's a good kid."

"You're a good kid."

No, I'm not. I just shrug again and look out the window.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good mother." I look at her surprised.

"You aren't my mother." The first time I told her that she reacted as if I smacked her across the face; she went red and looked at me hurt and shocked. I was six at the time. Now she just nods acquiescent.

"I wish I had been. I should have tried harder to be your mom when I was married to your father. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

She pulls up to the front of her complex and hands me the keys to the doors. I open the car door and look outside, at the building, at anything but Nancy

"It isn't your fault." I tell her moving to get out of the car. Her hand on my arm stops me.

"It isn't your fault either." I can only freeze and stare at her for that. That's what Dai said. I don't even understand what that's supposed to mean.

I slide my arm out from under Nancy's arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I tell her. "I always get by."

"You shouldn't have to."

I shut the car door and walk away from Nancy and her uncomfortable conversation and self anger. No one understands.

"_I should have tried harder to be your mom"_

"_Why are you defending him Yamma?_

"_I don't understand."_

Yea, well…

Maybe I don't understand anyone else either.

------

Next chapter we find out what Davis is up to. Is he planning to take down the government? No that would just be silly and have no place in this fic. Yay! I'm excited and you all should be as well.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Yes, I suck at updating. I read my author's note from the last update and laughed my butt off. I iz such a liar. Sorry to the people following this fic. I'll try to be better, I really will. Forgive me?

Thank you most awesome reviewers, Angel-Mary, Moonlit Eyes, and Digi-Girl101, and thanks other awesome people who've added the fic to their favourites and reminded me I should update already. You guys, reading the fic, reviewing the fic all rock hard core!

In this chapter Dai does something potentially stupid.

x . o . x

Daisuke

It is surprisingly easy to skip school. People always compare school to jail but convicts can't leave jail as easy as I leave, walking out the front door and out to the street. I can't help feeling smug as I board the subway pulling out a comic and hiding my face. No one notices you when you don't look guilty and I'm not anyway. I'm not reading my comic but drifting off into space thinking, of course, about Yamato.

It's weird how I stayed over at TK's last night. He was pretty cool about the whole thing. He apologised for how he'd acted before and was nice. I guess he's an ok guy. I think I might like him. He's no Ken or anything but, then again no one's perfect. He's a good brother and a good friend. At my stop, I slip off the subway as easily as I got on. I'm totally a ninja. I stuff the comic back into my bag, check the street signs, and head off towards my destination.

I try not to think about where I'm going.

I hope Chibimon's ok. I didn't take him with me to see Yamato so he's been all alone for a while. I'm not worried. He can take care of himself. He probably snuck out after Jun left and raided the fridge. As long as he didn't make a mess I sure it'll be fine.

It doesn't work. I can't distract myself.

I'm not walking home to check on my digimon. I should be but I'm not. I'm miles away from my house. Honesty, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm standing outside of Yamato's apartment complex staring up at it. It's not a fun place to stand when you know your boyfriend isn't on the inside waiting for you to come over. Not fun at all when your boyfriend is a giant bruise and the person responsible is there lying in wait. I hesitate at the doorway. I'm…I'm not scared.

I wish Yamato were here.

It doesn't matter though. I have to do what I came here to do. I try to draw on that courage I'm supposed to have and take a deep breath slipping into the building in as some guy steps out. I'm glad I don't have to try and fail to have Yamato's Dad buzz me in. Up tree flights of stairs and I'm there outside the apartment. I just kinda stare at the door number, three hundred and fourteen. I've been here so many times before, my fear is an alien thing, but the thing is…Yamato isn't behind the door and I'm not here to see him.

Finally, I knock. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've met Yamato's Dad before a few times when I was over at the apartment. He had seemed nice not the kind of guy who would beat his son cause he's dating a boy. Not the kind of guy who tries to kill his son after catching him make out with a boy. He just seemed like a guy, like a dad. A good dad. Heck, he's around more then my Dad I figured he was pretty decent. Now…

He opens the door and he looks…well like crap. He has a major five-o-clock shadow and is in rumpled clothes like he slept in them. I'm not a violent person, off the soccer field and out of the Digi world that is, but I can't help but be happy at the black eye and puffy nose no doubt caused by Yamato. He looks at me with a wordless wooden expression that makes me nervous. I swallow.

"Hello Mr. Ishida. Um I don't know if you recognize me. I'm Daisuke Moto..."

"I recognize you."

"Oh"

A very awkward silence follows and he just looks at me stonily.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I say finally. The voice of reason that lives in my head wonders what I'm gonna do if this man that's twice my size tries to kill me. I ignore that voice.

There's another pause and he just kinda shrugs. Just when I think he's gonna slam the door in my face or something worse he moves away from the door walking back into the apartment.

"Come in."

I step in carefully and close the door behind me. He's already in the kitchen so I kick off my shoes and hurry after him. He's sitting at the table and gestures to the seat across from him. I sit down. He has a cigarette stuck in his mouth and a full ashtray in front of him. The air is blue. Maybe he feels bad about what he did to Yamato and if so good. He should feel bad.

He focuses his eyes that are kinda wet and red from either alcohol or lack of sleep and studies me. He butts out his cigarette and pulls out another from a battered pack by the ashtray. He lights it and takes a drag.

"You said your name is Motomiya Daisuke?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you pressing charges?"

Charges? I can press charges? Because he hit my boyfriend? My cop shows never mentioned anything about that. I try to imagine how that would look in some gritty drama with me dressed in a suit pointing at Yamato's Dad. 'Officer arrest that man! He beat up my boyfriend who I only recently realized that I love. Take him away!'

Well I'd look cool but Yama won't play the battled girl. Plus, with my crying like a little girl it be more likely me filling the girl role. Hmm… Anyway cops and lawyers won't help anything anyway.

"No." I say finally. Mr. Ishida looks at me like a puzzle he can't figure out.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well…I'm here about Yamato."

"He's not here. It's been taken care of."

Taken care of? Hitting him is the same as…I flare in anger but underneath I get a twinge of fear. Man, oh man, I am so out of my element here. Still, for Yamato, I have to give it another try. I try to stay calm; Cody would be so proud of me.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about Yamato." I don't know what I would even say to him. I did not plan ahead. 'What you did was wrong. You sir are a bad man. Feel shame.' I'm so stupid. I'm so incredibly stupid.

"I know all I need to know about 'Yamato'." His fist hits the table at his son's name and I jump. "As far as I'm concerned it's settled."

"It's not." I want to hit the table. I have the right to be mad, not him. What, is he too scared to beat me up? He'll hit Yamato but that's all he's will to do in hatred? I want him to just try and hit me.

He doesn't so much as more towards me.

"It's not." He parrots back gruffly. "If you aren't pressing charges I can't see how it's-"

"That's not the problem. It won't solve anything." He flinches and I'm confused. Does he want to be arrested? Does he feel guilt?

"I'm angry and maybe I'm hurt but that doesn't matter. See I know Yamato very well and I know that-"

Now it's his turn to cut me off.

"Are you trying to protect him or something?" He's surprised and something else that I can't read.

"I don't know what you mean." Of course, I want to protect Yamato.

"Look kid." He sighs like an old man and takes another puff on his cigarette. "I don't know what's going on in your head. I'm no consoler. I'm sorry what my boy did but it's been taken care of to the best of my abilities. I'm not sending him to jail. I've dealt with him already so he doesn't need a confused little kid to stick up for him."

I stare at him all…is aghast a real word? Aghast aghast. I am aghast because that can't be what happened here yesterday. Except I'm starting to think it is. I get what's going on and it's not pretty. Because my first impressions aren't that wrong and it's not that Mr. Ishida beats up his gay son. He beats up the son that disappointed him, that disgusts him but not his son that's dating another boy. It's his son that…that isn't a very good person. A son that brings boys to his apartment, boys that press charges and need counselling. My stomach clenches.

I can see his Dad thinking like that, seeing Yamato as a jerk and all. I mean I thought he was jerk when I met him. He thought I was some stupid little kid too. Then that thing in the Digiworld happened. Then...well then I was sure he was a jerk, and an asshole, a psychotic freak. He smacked me around then tied me up. He's intense. He doesn't spend time at home. He keeps weird hours. He brings people back to the apartment. He brings me back to the apartment and Yamato's Dad thinks I need counselling.

Dads aren't supposed to think that.

I understand Yamato but I don't. I listen but it's not like he talks. But still it's shouldn't be hard to see…if you bother to look. If you don't just assume…

He's no more a jerk then me, then any other person you know. He's only human. His feeling can get hurt. Only he won't let it out like Yolei or Mimi. Or Jyou. Or even me and Tai or most people eventually do. He keeps it in, like he's crying on the inside. Like Ken. Ken does it too, not let his feelings out. In a big way those two are the same even if they don't know it. In a greedy kinda selfish way I know they need me. They need hugs mostly, at least that's what I think. Of course they're different really a lot. In a big way. At least Ken cries. Yamato? I don't think so. At least not enough to fix any thing.

I think he got it from his Dad 'cause I think Mr. Ishida's like that too. Suspicious and distrustful, I might as well be talking to Yamato. He's so bitter and inside himself, he can't trust his own son. I want to pity him.

But…

He hit my Yamato. He's not forgiven. But…Yamato loves him even if he doesn't know it. That a least will make me try to fix things.

I think I've been rambling in my head long enough and Mr. Ishida is just looking at me like a freaky lizard at the zoo.

Confused little kid to sticking up for Yamato? I am so out of my element. What am I supposed to do? I breathe and I look Yamato's Dad in the eye.

"First I'm not a little kid. I didn't come here to lie for Yamato. He doesn't even know I'm here. He wouldn't want me here. I'm here on my own will and he didn't do any thing wrong."

"You're saying my son didn't do anything wrong?" The man gives me a sharp look. "How old are you?" I look at him for a second wondering if I should lie.

"Thirteen." I say finally and it sound incredibly young. Maybe I should have lied.

"So it's not wrong for my son to molest a thirteen year-old boy in my apartment?"

Molest? I can't believe this man. Molest? Like rape? Like force someone down and…that's what it means isn't it? Yamato would never do that to me. He'd never do that to anyone.

"He wasn't trying to rape me!" and I do hit the table standing and slapping both my palms on its surface. Me, I'm mad. Mr. Ishida stands to but less towering more pitying. I feel sick. He thinks that Yamato tried to-

"Maybe not rape you he was..."

"It wasn't anything like that!"

"Then exactly what was it? I hear a scream and come in to find you pinned under him." He's disgusted and I'm just standing here going red. The table's supporting my weight now.

"I..." I'm already blushing because I know what my mind going to make me say. I try again, "I wanted him to do it. I…liked it."

"What about when you told him to let you go?" Mr. Ishida is serious. His dark eyes are watching me closely because he thinks I'm lying. He thinks that his son seduced me, forced his hands all over me, and that I'm lying to cover it up. My face is still red and it's not changing. I remember how I acted. No wonder everyone treats me like a little kid who's too stupid to make decisions. I can hear my voice telling Yamato how I wanted to 'play too'. Man I can't even say thing like make out without blushing.

"I wanted to do it back. Y-you know. Hold him back. He was just teasing me 'cause he knows I...like..." I close my eye gulping at the difficulty of getting these words out. "…like to...hug and stuff." Except it wasn't just hugging and I don't know what I've gotten myself into. Why is Yamato even dating me?

"No, you're confused-"

"I'm not. I wanted to be with him. I kissed him first," I'm lying now but I don't care because Mr. Ishida doesn't get it. I might have well have started it and didn't I drugging Yamato in the first place? So I started it, I liked the first kiss, I forgave Yamato, I go on dates with him, and I am not a passive little flower. I'm not a passive little anything.

"No," he looks like he wants it so much to be no.

"Yes. We were kissing, together when you walked in." I sit back down not looking him in the eye. I'm not sure where my anger went.

Mr. Ishida looks like I punched him. He sits down and pulls the cigarette out of his mouth staring at it. He doesn't seem to really be looking at it because it falls from his fingers to smoulder in the ashtray.

"So you two were just..." He looks up at me staring. "It...it was mutual?" I nod.

"Yes. It was."

He covers his face in his hands. "Christ! I don't believe this." I look up eyes hot.

"It's the truth!" I hit the table again. Ah, that's where my anger went.

He looks back up at me startled. "That's not what I mean. I believe you." He grunts then pulls out another cigarette lighting it then puffing on it. "Sweet Christ, I just can't believe it."

"Well it's the truth. He wasn't hurting me. He was kissing me."

"And so you're what? His…"

"I'm his boyfriend."

"Jesus Christ."

"It's true!"

He doesn't say anything just stares at me like I'm the scariest thing he's ever seen freaky zoo lizard be damned.

"How long?" He finally chokes out.

"What? I don't understand."

"How long. How long have you two been…?"

"Dating?"

"Dating." He swears again, gets up, and begins pacing the kitchen. He looks at me, judging.

"So Matt's gay?" I shrug. I don't know. "Are you?" I shrug again. I have no idea. It never really came up. I never really thought about it. Our relationship went more like, You like me? Wow I like you too! Let's go eat ice cream. I like to look at Yamato and I like when he touches me but I like how girls look too.

"Look Mr. Ishida." I grab his arm on one of his treks across the kitchen. "I know you don't want to hear this but it's the truth. I didn't come here to cause trouble. But I love Yamato and I'm not going to break up with him because of this or because of you."

He looks at me as if he's afraid of me or maybe just afraid. "I thought…"

His knuckles are bruised and I look away. I know what he thought.

"Yamato would never do that to me." It takes all my strength to not scream and scream. If this man knew anything, he'd know that Yamato would never do that. He would never, not to me, not to anyone. I know that. I don't scream. I play calm.

"I…what should I do?"

"Maybe you should talk to Yamato." I let go of his arm and sigh. It won't be pretty. It won't be good. I really want to throw up.

He just looks at me the freaky zoo lizard that brought his world crashing onto his head.

x . o . x

Random notes:

I originally was calling Matt's dad Ishida-san but then I realized that sounded silly when nothing else in the fic is Japanese (the Japan I'm writing might as well be Japan that city in America ) so I changed it to Mr. Ishida. If I failed to catch all the uses of –san, I apologise for the weirdness.

(The above AN used to be in front of the chapter then I realized I was trying to keep Davis' plan a secret. I'm glad I caught that.)

Man, thanks for reading all. Just a few chapters left.

Next chapter: A most uncomfortable conversation.

Love ya all but I'll totally love you more if you review. You know you want tooooooo.

Edit 24/03/08: Adding in new line breaks from this chapter backwards. Eventually I'll make this fic no longer look like much. Notice the lack of sanctioned scene breaks.


End file.
